Across the Stars
by OtterRobinson
Summary: Two women, Iona and Thalia, have been sought out from their own realms to be the brides of the two sons of Asgard, Thor and Loki. Neither are content, but both must make the best of their new companions. Avengers AU where Loki wins the battle of New York.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Avengers Lose New York to Alien Monarch**

On April 11 of 2012, an attack of a foreign species was led into New York City by a man referring to himself as Loki Laufeyson. His origin is undetermined, although he claims to come from the separate "realm" of Asgard, parallel to Old Norse mythology.

The Avengers, a group of militarized men and women organized by secret service Shield, were the main defense used to fight against the army of Chitauri. However, even when teamed with the NYPD, they were unable to match the invaders. New York was officially captured by Laufeyson by the end of the day, and negotiations were held on the next.

According to such negotiations, New York City and some of the surrounding area was granted to Laufeyson, as well as control over the local government. The Avengers complied to retreat into everyday society, and to disband as an anti-conquest group. In return, Laufeyson has agreed to introduce no more Chitauri soldiers onto earth, and to avoid aggressive measures as long as the Avengers meet their side of the compromise.

Until the US government makes any further statement, they will remain neutral in regards to working against the invasion. Other North American countries have made no attempt to ward off Laufeyson's army, but a majority of Europe and western Asia have already begun discussion on what is to be done about the recent events.

-New York Post. May 3, 2012.

 **WTNH News. October 24, 2012.**

Kramer: Good evening, and welcome back to News 8. Tonight we'll be covering what the world's been waiting for: the evacuation of the Chitauri soldiers.

Craig: That's right, Darren. For just over half a year we've been waiting for these aliens to return to wherever they came from, but today it's finally happening.

Kramer: And unless you've been living under a rock, you'd know that Europe has swayed more and more towards support for Loki Laufeyson. It seemed that only these unruly foot soldiers he had was holding them back.

Craig: So of course he's kicking them out! Tomorrow, once all the Chitauri are cleared out, the European Union will be surrendering to Laufeyson and discussing terms of such. But can you imagine? This guy could actually be the king he says he is.

Kramer: It's hard to say, Anne. He may have the support of one continent, but he's still opposed by most major countries, especially the US and eastern Asia.

Craig: But at least we don't have to worry about those aliens anymore! Speaking of which, let's go over to Noelle Gardner to see the action.

Gardner: Thanks Anne. Well it's a great relief to see it finally happening. You can see here [gestures to Chitauri marching through portal] that a gateway has been opened up, courtesy of Dr. Erik Selvig. As far as we understand it, they're returning to their realm, and won't be able to return unless Laufeyson orders it himself. But it's been said that the EU is highly opposed to it and is trying to incorporate that ban in their negotiations. We've already been promised five years without involvement from the Chitauri, which has sparked a common interest in West Africa.

Kramer: Thanks for that, Noelle. So at least we can count on familiarity now that such an abnormal threat is gone.

Craig: Very true, Anne. In other news, the NFL has officially denied the accounts of bribery in...

 **NPR: An excerpt from** _ **All Things Considered**_ **. March 28, 2013.**

Siegel: …joining us today to discuss the constitution is Douglas Harriman, a member of his Majesty's advisory board. Mr. Harriman, thank you for coming today.

Harriman: Thank you for having me.

Siegel: So it's been nearly six months since America and Canada officially joined the empire, making them the first countries in the Americas to merge into the kingdom. Did this junction really spur the council to write some sort of federal set of laws?

Harriman: I think it was overdue to begin with, since Australia and North Africa joined in March. So yes, this really pushed us over the edge and urged us to create a new constitution for anyone under Laufeyson's rule.

Siegel: And how do these laws differ from any of the ones already in existence? Or rather, how did His Majesty address the needs of earth when he has spent such a short time here?

Harriman: Well of course He didn't write them all on his own; if anything he just had final say, while we worked out all the kinks. And contrary to popular belief, He's very worldly and had us consider all the former governments and laws before we began forming our own.

Siegel: So what do you think are the most influential changes made by this constitution?

Harriman: Well that's hard to say, especially since each one affects a whole bunch of others. But there are a few that are fairly strong and stand-alone. It's been decided to outlaw slavery, including human trafficking. Plus we've been establishing branches of government, which follow the legislative-executive-judicial style quite closely. There are others of course, but I think those two especially will affect many smaller, less advanced societies.

Siegel: I see. So can you clue us in on what move His majesty is going to take next?

Harriman: He's already done what he can, so I think we've agreed that the best thing for Him to do now is reach out to the people. How He is planning on doing that isn't really for me to say, but I think it'll hit the news soon.

Siegel: Alright. Now tell me, how did you get on the advisory board?

Harriman: I've been involved in the US Senate for nearly a decade now...

 **September 5, 2013. BuzzFeed: The Big Wedding**

By now we'd be shocked if you hadn't heard about Loki Laufeyson's bride-to-be, but if that's the case then you'd better check it out now! For more information on the incoming royalty check out our more in-depth article on Iona Ferguson. The wedding is scheduled for September 16th, in Laufeyson's origin spot of New York City!

It's hard to say what kind of girl the king is looking for, but it looks like he's found her. Although his methods are unorthodox to say the least. From what we've heard, Ferguson was picked through an application process, out of nearly 3,500,000 other hopefuls!

So what makes this little lady so special? She's young: only 26. She's educated by Stanford, studying social and political sciences, and was originally planning on creating a career as an anthropologist. But the most important thing that we want to hear about is still missing from the puzzle. Are the king and soon to be queen really the lovebirds we're hoping for? It seems like we'll just have to wait and see!


	2. Section 1

The ceremony was brief, the reception dull. It was all formality, a show, and both Loki and I knew it. After an evening of shaking hands with hundreds of princes and prime ministers and presidents, I was escorted back to my suite by a servant and left utterly alone on my wedding night. I cried myself to sleep.

The weeks that followed were full of appearances and showcases of our recent marriage. Loki may have spoken with me briefly, but I wouldn't be able to tell you when. It was always a polite greeting between us and nothing else. I rarely even saw him around the renewed Stark tower, our home.

Eventually I grew tired of waiting for a role, and went searching for one instead. I roamed the halls in search of my husband, or whatever subordinate I could find. Luckily I stumbled upon a small pack of men in suits, a few of which I recognized from the wedding.

"Pardon me," I asked as regally as I could manage. They turned to me all at once, and I swallowed my fear. "I'm looking for the king. Do you know where I can find him?" The oldest of the group, a balding man with drooping jowls stepped forward.

"I'm afraid he is a very important conference at the moment. Would you like me to direct you to an assistant instead?" he croaked, obviously not recognizing my status. Though I couldn't say that I blamed him; I wasn't much in the way of royalty.

"No, thank you. I'd prefer to go straight to my husband, if you would be so kind as to show me the way," I smiled politely as realization hit him. He stammered, lips opening and closing like a gasping fish.

"Of course, uh, my lady. Gentlemen, excuse me for a moment," the man stuttered. The others averted their eyes as I passed, suddenly humbled in the presence of their queen. I wished I could have shown that I was just as uncomfortable as they were.

The old man led me through the building, down hallways and stairwells I didn't even know existed. Eventually we reached a pair of large doors, a sign beside it declaring _conference room 201, do not disturb._

"Well," the man cleared his throat, wringing his hands, "this is it." He turned to leave, and suddenly I felt as scared as a child.

"Wait," I attempted to stall. "I wanted to thank you. What's your name?"

"Douglas Harriman," He replied shortly, seeming to pick up on my panic. "It was an honor to meet you, my lady."

"The same for you, Mr. Harriman." As he left, I took a deep breath and entered the room. As the door revealed the interior, all faces looked my way. I scanned the crowd frantically, eventually finding Loki at the head of the table. Faking confidence, I swept past the rows of seatbacks and sat in a chair along the wall, directly to the right of Loki. There was a moment of silence as gazes of curiosity and annoyance came to rest on me.

It was a woman in navy with narrow, black eyes that shattered the stillness. "As I was saying, we are receiving minimal resistance in eastern Asia, but Russia has already tried to…" My attention wavered as she went on, instead directing itself towards the varying characters across the room. Men and women alike were gathered with news of the world; whether good news of cooperation or poor news of rebellion.

It had been nearly a year since Loki came to earth declaring war for the right to rule. After overwhelming the avengers and some of the finest militaries we had to offer, the human race submitted to Loki's reign. But of course, not all 7 billion people were going to feel the same way on the matter.

Apparently I had walked in on the last of the meeting, because not fifteen minutes after I had come in, everyone else began clearing out. Loki waited for the crowd to leave, so I did the same. Once the last person left the room, I approached him.

"My king, I need to speak with you," I announced, standing by the side of his chair.

"You don't think it could have waited?" he stared at the opposite end of the table, brows furrowed.

"What?" I asked dumbly. Loki's eyes snapped up at me, anger churning behind them.

"You had the audacity to interrupt the conference with something so trivial?" I shook my head, not knowing what to say. "If it had been so important, would you not have spoken to me immediately rather than hiding away in the corner? Could you not have stayed in the hall and waited for me there? Would that have not yielded the same result?"

"No!" I cried, cutting him off. "No, I have to talk to you here. If I had waited in the hall then you wouldn't have stopped to let me speak. But I didn't want to stop the meeting altogether, so I waited here. I was just trying to do what I thought would be best, and I'm sorry if it didn't correspond with what you wanted." Loki still looked vexed, but he leaned back in his chair and gestured for me to sit.

"If you are so adamant, then tell me. I promise to listen," he sighed. I sunk submissively into the chair to his right.

"I just… I just want to be part of this." I gestured to the room. "The reason I married you, the reason I hope you chose me, is that I want to help my world grow and be safe for all of its people. But I simply can't do that if I sit in my room all day." Loki considered me thoughtfully, his hands rising to meet his lips.

"And what do you propose to do instead?" he inquired.

"Let me be a representative for you. I can meet with authoritative figures, try to convince them to join your cause. I believe I can serve as a connection between you and the people; a bridge to cross realms." If Loki was impressed by my speech, he didn't show it. Instead he stared at me, or rather, stared through me. "Plus," I added in a last attempt to persuade him, "It's not as if I'm completely incapable. I've studied these people's cultures, I know what it is they want. If anything, at least I can avoid looking stupid." Loki chuckled at my finishing remark.

"Fine," he said after his deliberating pause. "You will go with two other representatives as long as you are fully aware of plans and regulations established by myself and my advisory board." He stood, marching from the room. I tailed him as best as I could, struggling to match his wide pace. "You will be required to attend every meeting or conference that I do. I'll have someone send you an agenda of all the times and locations of such. You will also need to acquaint yourself with the other representatives, as well as _all_ world leaders."

He stopped abruptly, and I nearly ran into his back. To my surprise, he had guided me back to my suite. He pivoted to face me. "Did you get all of that?"

"I think so. Thank you so much for this opportunity, and I'm sorry for making such a mess of the meeting earlier," I apologized.

"As long as it doesn't happen again," he replied. In a surprising shift of attitude he asked, "Is there anything you need?" I smiled at my feet and shook my head.

"No, I have more than enough. Thank you, my king." Loki took my hand and kissed my knuckles gently, before giving a shallow bow and striding away. I watched him go, drinking up the details of my first real conversation with my husband.


	3. Section 2

From then on, my time was spent working, all of my leisure time evaporating as more and more work fell on me like rain. No doubt it was better than being useless, but it was a very rapid change.

The other two ambassadors were with me more often than not, educating me on the way to treat certain leaders and how to persuade them towards Loki. The first was the woman in navy from the meeting before: Xiaoli Sung. The second was a dark, towering man from Senegal that went by Obasi. They were two sides of the same coin; Xiaoli being stern and conservative, Obasi chuckling to himself even when nothing humorous was said. She was facts and regulation, he was human interest. They were an efficient and effective team.

We traveled, too. Russia, Japan, Senegal, Brazil, Turkey; spreading support throughout each continent. I'd like to believe that I made a difference; that seeing their queen venturing outwards to help the people made the population sway towards Loki's rule.

But whatever the result was, I was satisfied. I was busy, and useful, and I spent more and more time with Loki than I would have ever planned. I was always given the seat to his right at meetings, and he grew acquainted with me over time. To my surprise he was not the evil, cackling dictator that everyone made him out to be. He was strategic, always planning our next move before the opposing side made theirs. And he was considerate, generous, and took all opinions into account.

But more than anything, he was the trickster god. Papers went missing and reappeared moments after they were needed. Collared shirts were somehow turned inside out, ties slipping out of place. No one knew why these things happened, but I could always catch Loki smirking to himself when they did.

Not to mention his smile. They varied in degrees: some smirks that just pulled at his lips, some grins that were so wide they were contagious. Once, and only once over those few months that I spent as an ambassador, was I blessed with the sound of his laugh. It matched his mischievous smile; a playful, impish chuckle that reminded me of a child's.

Yet even throughout all the time I spent by his side, we were never alone together. We still lived in separate quarters, ate at different times, and only spent a few hours together at meetings during the day. And as the weeks dragged on, I discovered that I enjoyed my time with him, and desired more of it.

Then, the unimaginable happened.

"I must go to Asgard," Loki announced. He, Obasi, Xiaoli, and I were gathered in a small office space with a glass wall looking out over New York. I stared at him with shock and despair.

"For what purpose?" Xiaoli asked as if reading my mind.

"Enough of Midgard has settled so that I am able to leave," Loki explained, looking back and forth at his two associates. But not at me. "And now that I have successfully anchored my rule here, Odin is wary of what I may do with such power. It is crucial that I now establish an association with Asgard so that I cannot be uprooted if they consider making war against me."

"How long do you plan to be gone?" Obasi questioned. "Should we still go on with our plans for India without you?" Loki nodded.

"You three will continue as planned until I return. With luck I will only be absent for a week, two at most." I released a loud breath as relief washed over me. The group looked at me, varying ranges of confusion on their faces.

"I'm sorry," I apologized rapidly. "I was just worried you would be gone for a few months, a year even. I guess I'm glad that it won't take as long as I'd expected." Loki smiled softly and nodded before turning back to Xiaoli and continued giving instructions.

He left that night, disappearing into a tower of light when he called on Heimdall. I watched helplessly as the dust settled and the only bit of him left was a charred mark on the earth.

A week passed in an instant, after meeting with President Mukherjee of India. The second week passed, and I began marking the days on a calendar. The third week was empty, no work left to be done without Loki's instruction. The fourth, silence. No bother seeking reassurance, no one knew of Loki's fate.

Just over three months passed without sight or sound of our king. It became my new career to go on tours to assure the world that their ruler would return soon, that our safety was guaranteed. However, it was clear that they didn't believe me; even I knew it was false security.

I thought of him every day.

It was the 97th day that changed that. I had made it habit to wander the halls, as if I might find Loki simply hiding away in one of the rooms, waiting for someone to find him. I swept past faces and suits, ignoring everyone that wasn't my Asgardian king. What did they have to offer me? How could they possibly be worth more than the loss of my husband? It was selfish notion, and I rue those wasted days.

But that night was different, because one of the miscellaneous faces reached out for me.

"My queen!" a creaking voice called from across the hall. I swung my eyes its way, discovering that Douglas Harriman was hobbling towards me. His cracked lips were pulled into a smile.

"Mr. Harriman, it's a pleasure to see you again," I forced my voice to sound genuine.

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine, especially with the king's return and all!" My jaw tightened, and my ability to breathe seemed to leave me.

"I wasn't aware," I nearly whispered.

"Really? Well, news of his arrival came in this morning. I saw him earlier, but I can't for sure say where he is now…" Thousands of thoughts were racing through my head, emotions beating at my brain; confusion, relief, joy, eagerness, impatience. And then suddenly- anger. Why wouldn't Loki come to me after all this time?

"Well, it was very good speaking with you. Good evening Mr. Harrison," I interrupted as my mind sharpened and turned to march away.

"Uh, yes. Bye…" he murmured to my back as I walked out of sight.

My feet stepped quickly, occasionally stumbling as I nearly began running towards Loki's quarters. He had had all day to see me, or even just send a message to make me aware of his return. Why couldn't he even do that? What did I mean to him? Fury and disappointment churned within me like boiling water. My hands were clenched into white-knuckled fists.

When I arrived at his door, I swallowed my anger as best I could and rapped softly on the wood. After a pause, I heard "enter," and I sighed with momentary relief at the sound of Loki's voice. Then I slipped through the doorway.

I hadn't known what to expect, since I had never even been near Loki's room before. But I was shocked into silence when all I saw was a single room. It wasn't a suite, like the one given to me. The only other door seemed to lead to a small bathroom. Besides that, there was a wardrobe, bed, and bookshelves, all made of the same dark wood. There were no adornments, no high grand ceiling, only the necessities.

After my eyes adjusted to the dim light of a single lamp, my sight rested on Loki, who was reclining on his bed against a hill of pillows. His usual striking uniform was abandoned for a tunic and brown trousers, and an open book resting on his lap was receiving all his attention. I coughed to politely break his focus. He glanced up through his eyelashes.

"Yes?" he asked simply. I opened my mouth, but no words came. "What, have you gone dumb in my absence?" I scoffed at his biting words.

"Hardly," I jeered.

"Then I suggest you return to your own bed and leave me in peace," he advised.

"What?" I said, baffled. Loki cocked a brow degradingly. Abruptly rage flared in my stomach. Not only had he disregarded me, but he was acting like a complete ass!

"How dare you send me away like some whore you've finished playing with," I growled, advancing on him. "How dare you abandon me for months and return without even telling me that you're back! What makes you think you have the right to turn _your wife_ away?" I stood at his bedside, stabbing a finger at him.

"Why would you care?" Loki retaliated viciously. "I am your husband by law. We both know this is an alliance, a mere contract for the sake of the people. You are a business partner at best." I cried out and dug my fingers into my hair.

"God save me! How can you be that stupid? Honestly, do you truly believe that; that I can just go on living like we barely know each other? Do you have any idea how you leaving affected me?"

"How?! How could it possibly affect you of all people?"

"Why don't you just open your eyes?"

"Why don't you just tell me?" Loki roared.

" _It killed me!"_ I shrieked, angry tears spilling down my cheeks. " _Every day you were gone, I missed you so much it felt like I was being torn in two! I was scared, and I was alone! And you couldn't even bother to send me a fucking note when you got back!"_ Heavy breaths came out between choked sobs, and my knees felt ready to give out. Loki looked as if I had struck him across the face rather than simply screaming at him.

As I stood there with what little dignity I had left, Loki reached out his hand, his eyes softening. He slipped his long fingers around mine and guided me so that I knelt beside him on the mattress. When he wrapped his arms around me, any bit of control I had left slipped from my hands and I bawled. My body shook, and I clutched at Loki's shirt as if he might try to leave again. But he stayed, smoothing my hair and holding me against his chest.

After every worry and fear left my body, I wiped my eyes and pushed away from Loki.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "I don't know what came over me." I tried to stand, but Loki's hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to face him. He brushed the hair out of my face and left his hand lingering on my cheek.

"If I had known-" he began, but I shook my head, dropping my eyes to my lap.

"No. You were right; we're only business partners. I shouldn't have expected special treatment. The way we work now is for the best."

"Do you want that?" Loki asked, curiosity and hurt behind his words. I lifted my eyes to him.

"Of course not." And with that, he leaned in and kissed me. As brief as it was I cherished it more than anything, savoring every detail. After he pulled away, our foreheads rested against each other, our noses barely touching.

"I missed you so much," I confessed, my words just short of breaths. "I thought you were dead."

"Never," he reassured as he drew me closer.

"Then what happened?" I pushed away, demanding an explanation. Loki's eyes narrowed distantly, his mind traveling elsewhere. I waited breathlessly for him to answer.

"I lost my mother." His gaze remained far away as he continued. "It took almost three weeks to complete the negotiations, but just as we were finishing, there was an attack. Dark elves were wreaking havoc on Asgard, a woman was in danger, and Frigga protected her." Loki sighed as his attention drifted back to me. His lips were in a small smile but his eyes were wet. "Asgardians have never been known for brief grieving," he joked halfheartedly.

"Oh, Loki." I hugged him tightly, and he pressed his face against my neck. "I wish I hadn't overreacted, you must be in so much pain."

"Perhaps we are both at fault," he murmured, spreading his hands over my back. After a sweet and sorrowful moment of silence, he spoke again.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," I answered while I combed my fingers through his dark hair. "Anything for my king." Loki withdrew enough to see my face.

"What about a friend?" he suggested. I smiled.

"Even better."


	4. Section 3

The morning greeted me with a knock on my door, I moved purposefully to dress myself and knit my hair back into a tidy braid before addressing my guest, "Good morning, Afi!" I beamed, recognizing the familiar wrinkled face of my tutor.

"Good morning, Princess Thalia, did you sleep well?" his voice was tense with apprehension and anger.

"Is something amiss?" I inquired, moving to invite him inside.

"Your father wishes to see you, my lady, immediately." Understanding pulsed through me, he and my father were like two sides of two very different coins in my life. Where my tutor was engaged and caring, my father was distant and disdainful of me. I even called my tutor, affectionately, Afi. While I addressed my father only by his kingly titles.

"I am certain we were not meant to meet today, what has changed?" I frowned thoughtfully.

"A letter arrived from Asgard last night," he explained, waving me out into the hall.

As we walked along through the castle I forced a smile onto my face and a spoke amiably with my companion, "His Majesty certainly knows how to make one feel anxious, does he not?"

"Indeed, my lady."

I laughed softly, "What…will my studies consist of today?" I questioned, desperate for the chance at a conversation.

"Asgardian traditions and customs," he grimaced, I pretended not to notice.

"Oh, Afi, how intriguing, that's quite a change from studying the King's ancestry."

Our stroll to my father's study ended abruptly and once we were outside his door, my tutor turned to me urgently, "My lady, you must remember to address me by my name, we mustn't anger your father."

"Of course, _Hagen_ ," I felt myself nod in compliance, despite the sound of his name leaving a strange taste in my mouth and raised my hand to the door.

"Enter." He said, his voice powerful and authoritative.

We scurried into the dim room with no windows and sparse furnishings. He sat behind his desk, an inked pen in one hand and a roll of parchment in the other.

"Good morning, Your Grace," I curtsied low to him.

"Queen Frigga has died." He said plainly, skipping the pleasantries.

"How horrible!" I cried. I had never met her, but the servants often told whispered tales of her generosity and compassion, 'The All-Mother is of Vanaheim,' they would tell each other pridefully, while toiling away at their tasks.

"It happened months ago, control yourself, child!" he growled, glaring at me from behind his papers.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but decided against it when I saw the look of detestation on his face.

"But you're correct, it is devastating, Frigga's marriage maintained the peace between Asgard and Vanaheim, her death makes our kingdom's relationships…questionable." He scratched his head, glaring down at me. "Odin has proposed a plan to eliminate the threat of any unsavory acts of violence."

My patience wore thin as he spoke, I could feel myself grinding my teeth to hold back my comments.

"If I may, Your Grace, what is this plan King Odin has devised?" Hagen wrung his hands nervously.

"He has so graciously offered us his eldest son to form a new marriage." The King smiled almost genuinely.

"Marriage to whom, My Lord?" I asked, fearing the worst.

He scoffed, and pushed himself up from his desk, "Why King Odin would want such a foolish girl for his son I will never know," he strolled over to me, looking me up and down.

I straightened my back subconsciously, though I could feel my confidence sinking under his glare. "Hagen, have you began following the rubric I gave you to educate her,"-he paused to inspect me once more-"as great a challenge it may be; on Asgard."

"Not yet sir, but we have already discussed beginning today. Thalia is very dedicated, Your Grace, I'm certain that she will be able to pick up on the customs and history," my tutor began, listing off the points silently on his delicate fingers.

My father made his way to his high-backed chair and sat down rigidly, "Odin wants her by the end of this month-"

"The end of this month?" I cried, before I could stop myself.

He whipped his head in my direction, "The sooner the better, be sure to learn your place _before_ you depart." He spat.

Tears welled in my eyes, and I turned to Hagen, desperately, "I…"

"Don't worry, Princess, Price Thor is a chivalrous man, I am certain you will find much to love in him." He assured me, patting my head, as if I was a child, distressed at nothing at all.

"It is not for you to worry over what she finds in him, this marriage is political. Her feelings toward Prince Thor are not of any concern."

I ignored my father, "Will you be coming with me?" I asked him, nearly begging.

He opened his mouth to respond, his hands shaking.

"No, he will not, Hagen will begin focusing all his time on educating Prince Eirik, he has been wasted on you." The King waving his hand as if to dismiss me. I thought wistfully of my younger brother the Prince, my father's only joy, one would think the king was a different person when he was with his son. Eirik and I rarely spoke, though when we did it was only a formality for our people. But despite that I had grown to love him, and very much to my father's disdain Eirik was fond of my company as well.

"If you can find the time, could you not send me letters?"

"I will try my best-"

"No. You will concentrate all your energies on Prince Eirik. You are both dismissed." He began his work again as we left.

Grey clouds drifted through the sky far above me as I awaited my escort to Asgard. Only one person remained with me on the steps of my home to wish me farewell. "You will be missed, princess." My companion told me. He was had exchanged his normal grey robes for a set of regal purple dressings to greet the ambassadors of Asgard. He had been my tutor for as long as I could remember, and my closest companion. The reins of my chestnut mare were clasped in one of his feeble hands and in the other he cradled a letter from my father addressed to Odin only.

"You are kind to say so, Afi," I said fondly, gazing at my sparse possessions that had been gathered at my feet by the servants, before they left us alone on the steps. The staircase lead down the solitary hill on which my home rested and to a land I had yet to explore.

"Do you promise to remember your lessons and continue your studies?" he quizzed me, his eyes glistening.

"You know I will," I attempted a smile, but faltered slightly. I turned away from him, hiding my face, not wanting him to catch me tearing up.

For a final time I forced myself to drink in in the tranquil silence of Vanaheim and allowed myself the pleasure of a daydream of the life that awaited me. When my escort finally arrived, the sun was high in the sky, buried behind a sea of grey.

"Good marrow, Princess!" a staggeringly large man grinned amiably. "I am Bard, I have the pleasure of being your head guard." He took my hand and planted a delicate kiss on my knuckles. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure," I blushed, gazing back at my Afi, perplexed.

He only laughed and moved toward the man. "Hello Bard, I am Princess Thalia's tutor, I must speak with you privately for a moment."

"May we take your things, Princess?" a servant questioned, gesturing for his comrades to assist him. I nodded slowly, noticing for the first time the immenseness of the party that had been sent to retrieve me. There were wagons toting supplies, chariots, a carriage, mounted guards, and servants, all bustling to prepare for our rapid departure.

Bard appeared behind me in enough time to catch me gawking at the trouble they had all taken, "Your safety and comfort are of the greatest importance to us, Your Grace."

"Thank you, sir, but I am certain I would be most comfortable without all this fuss." I shook my head, tensely.

"Prince Thor himself organized this group of men to care for you, my lady. You are a treasure of Asgard, and are now under Asgard's protection." Bard said jovially, guiding me towards a large gilded carriage.

"Are we leaving now, sir? Do your men not wish to rest?" I quizzed, turning back to me home, a sudden anxiety overtaking me.

Bard moved to detain me, but my tutor waved him away, taking my hands in his, "You have nothing to fear, Princess. Asgard is beautiful and her people thrive, as will you."

Words failed me as I attempted to express my desire to stay and my yearning to go and experience Asgard in all its brilliance. He gave my hands one last encouraging squeeze and sent me away with Bard at my side. I found my voice again as a servant passed by me, my mare's ropes in his hand. "Please do be gentle with her!" I begged. He answered me with a smile and a bow, doing nothing to quell my fears.

"Fear not, we will not harm your creature, Your Grace," Bard explained, sympathetically. "Is there anything you require before we depart?"

"No, thank you," he offered me his hand to steady me as I climbed into the carriage.

"We will stop to dine in two hours, Princess, I anxiously await your company until then," Bard bowed, locked the door behind me. Leaving me alone among my study books and papers. The window to my left had been closed from the outside, showing no signs of opening again, 'Probably for the best…' I resolved, casting my gaze down to the floor between my feet, the carriage lurched to a start. With a sudden burst of determination I cracked open a book of Asgardian history and immersed myself in its inky pages. "Why King Odin would want such a foolish girl for his son I will never know," I grumbled to myself, my father's taunts haunting me in the back of my mind as we bumped down the road to Asgard.


	5. Section 4

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That night was not only a relief, but a way to shatter the ice between Loki and me, too. As business resumed, Loki sought me out more often, finding me in hallways and dining with me from time to time. But we never reached the same level we had when he returned. I never went back to his room, and he never came to mine. We talked but didn't touch, smiled but didn't kiss. Eventually it worked into my brain, his actions convincing me that his affection was in the only in the moment. The lack of intimate contact made me withdraw bit by bit, until we were back on square one: business partners./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The two year anniversary of Loki's rule was drawing close, and it was put on me to oversee the planning of an event that honored that centenary. While I was consulting with one of the planners, Obasi came to visit me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My queen!" he called, striding happily towards me. I looked over my shoulder at the mountain of a man, and smiled warmly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please Obasi, I've told you before. Just call me Iona," I reprimanded him playfully. He waved his hands, dismissing me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No problem, rose by any other name will smell sweet," he attempted at Shakespeare. "We have more important things." He took my hand and led me away without allowing me even one protest. As I complained he dragged me back to my suite, revealing to me a large wooden chest with gorgeous organic engravings that reminded me of Loki's armor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Is this Asgardian?" I asked in awe as I knelt to open the box. Obasi nodded. The wood seemed to tingle beneath my touch, as if it had its own energy running through the etchings. The inside held a treat even more spectacular: layers and layers of soft, beautiful fabric. I pulled out an azure gown that embodied an ocean, rippling and smooth. Beneath it, a smoky dress made with warm, sturdy cloth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You will wear one tonight, yes?" Obasi requested. "The king would love any of them." My heart dropped, thinking of Loki. Would it take such a petty thing as a gown to persuade him to love me? Interrupting my thoughts, Obasi reached over my shoulder and pulled out a dress that looked like it was spun from gold./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's beautiful…" I gazed at the long cape that framed the thin bodice. The neckline glinted and sparkled from the ice-like gems lining it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Try it on," my friend ordered. "I will wait outside the door." Once he retreated, I hesitantly changed into the new dress. To my surprise, it fit like a glove, hugging my body in a way that lengthened me and transformed me into a true queen. When Obasi saw me, he smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are beautiful, my queen!" he exclaimed. I thanked him, but insisted again he simply call me by my name./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But whether it was true or not, I was not at all prepared for Loki's reaction. That night, when I was escorted by Obasi to the ballroom, Loki's eyes widened. He watched fixedly as I drew closer, his lips pressed into a thin line. Even after I left my chaperon's arm and stood by my husband, he remained transfixed and said nothing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello," I greeted timidly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, yes. Good evening," he blinked hurriedly and broke from his trance. "Might I ask where you found that dress?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Obasi found a whole box of dresses like this one. It seemed appropriate to wear one of them." Loki frowned and took one of my hands in his. My heart beat rapidly at his touch. He looked up the sleeve crossly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want you to change into something else," he demanded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But the event's already begun, Loki. I don't think I have time-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I said wear something else!" he barked. I folded my arms and glared resiliently back at his sharp blue eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Give me one good reason," I commanded. Loki's eyes narrowed, but he hesitated before answering./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Those were my mother's gowns. I was allowed one possession of hers when I left Asgard, and you're wearing it." Guilt washed over me and I suddenly felt silly in the magnificent gown, like I was a little girl dressing up in her grandmother's old dresses./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I didn't know…" I apologized./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course you didn't. Just change and perhaps I can overlook it." I shook my head. Yes, I wanted to respect his wishes, but there was no time, and no other gown quite fit the picture I needed to fill. And the more he snapped at me, the more I wondered how much of his bitterness I would be willing to take./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. We need to leave now, and I'm not going to waste time because you're oversensitive about your belongings." I wove my arm through his and led him into the ballroom to the small stage where we were to stand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luckily he was far too appalled by my reply to protest, and we fell quickly into the routine of greeting any and all of the attendants. Xiaoli and Obasi stood to our right, but even with the joint effort, the stream of suited men with upturned noses seemed to go on forever./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So for entertainment I took to admiring the ball room. Both the towering arched ceiling and wide accommodating floor were shimmering with a gold luster, and long windows sheathed in heavy wine colored drapes took up most of the wall space. From the soaring crown of the room hung three magnificent chandeliers that cast drops of light over every surface. The most incredible feature though, was the sheer amount of people that it hosted. The crowd seemed to writhe and sway like a storm at sea, barely contained by four walls. I couldn't believe how much support Loki had gained of the past few years./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Late into the evening, even after the polite small talk was finished, we remained at the front of the room, standing at the center of attention. I stood as tall as I could, but I faltered when my knee gave in for a moment. Loki saw me stumble and took me by the arm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Excuse us for a moment," he said to the other ambassadors, and swept me out of the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where are we going?" I asked, almost jogging to keep up with him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nowhere in particular. But you need to get moving, or you'll collapse in front of our sponsors. We can't have that, can we?" His face remained flat, but his voice didn't sound irritated. I smiled to myself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you." I looked at the swishing fabric at my feet as we turned down a hallway, ashamed by my earlier actions. "About what I said earlier, I didn't mean to-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please don't," he stopped me. "There will be a time to discuss what either one of us has done to offend the other, but it is not now. I suggest we enjoy the night while we can." To my surprise, he grinned and glanced over his shoulder at me. "Now that it's been said, how would you like to have a little fun?" Loki's excited smirk made me imagine the worst, and I blushed loudly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Loki grabbed my hand and rushed down a smaller hall. My breath was uneven, and I was suddenly frightened by what he had planned. We arrived at a door that Loki opened to reveal the ballroom we had just left./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Pick someone," he directed. With a doubting squint at the trickster I looked through the mass of people, and spotted a snobbish looking European with a bald spot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Him," I pointed, and when I turned back to Loki, the same upturned nose of the man I had chosen was looking down at me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Loki?" I laughed in disbelief. The illusion smiled and nodded, then marched into the room mocking the manner of his doppelganger. I slipped in behind him and closed the door while biting my lip in an attempt to not laugh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I watched gleefully as Loki walked step for step behind the man. He would stop, go, and swivel behind his twin when he turned. Occasionally other guests would notice the parade, and stare in bewildered awe at Loki's unseemly escapades. It was fortunate that I had picked someone so absorbed in himself, or Loki might have been caught soon after he began./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When Loki teasingly stepped on the man's heel, he turned his back quickly and shifted his appearance in the blink of an eye. The man looked infuriated as he whipped around to see who had committed the taboo against him. When he could identify no perpetrator, he turned back sulkily with a wary eye. Loki smiled at me and winked as his exterior reverted back to the man. I could only laugh at his cheekiness./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When the man saw me giggling, he walked over and bowed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Arthur Kensington, prince of Genovia," he introduced. "I'm sure you've heard of me." Behind him, Loki taunted his supercilious attitude. I struggled to speak with him seriously as my husband continued to mimic the monarch an inch from the back of his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once the royalty finished with his bragging, he turned to leave. I nearly screamed in fear that he would see his own reflection, but Loki was too quick to be caught./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good evening," he welcomed graciously, the illusion gone by the time the prince was facing him. He looked shocked at the sight of the king, immediately humbling in his presence. He uttered a quick reply and scurried off. We watched him go, then burst into laughter when his back disappeared in the crowd./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hardly find your antics amusing, Loki," a deep voice rumbled behind the raven-haired god. We both jumped in surprise, but Loki smiled when he saw the person connected to the voice, albeit sarcastically. It was Thor, the god of thunder, and a goddess with lowered eyes behind him. He was giant, and nearly glowing with power./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah brother, you came," he opened his arms as if he were going to embrace him, but he let them drop before Thor could attempt to. But I doubted he would have anyway./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was required in our negotiations, of course I came," the blond god frowned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No matter," Loki brushed off his insults and stepped around him. "I've been dying to meet this little bride of yours." Any delight I had been given from Loki's tricks was stolen when he kissed the goddess's hand with a thrilled look in his eye. The woman smiled sweetly, politely disregarding the mischievous stare. My hands worked themselves into fists, and I bit my lip in an attempt to not throw a fit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After introductions, Thor's fiancée (who I found went by Thalia) excused herself, leaving me with the feuding brothers. The air was thick with unspoken grievances, and I shifted from foot to foot to avoid the scorching glare passed between the two./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um, Loki darling," I acted, breaking the focus between the two. Thor seemed to notice me for the first time, looking shocked at what I assumed was his mother's magnificent gown on a plain woman. "I think Ms. Sung might need my help with the, um, other guests, so I'm going to leave for just a moment."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course," Loki nodded with a preoccupied look. I bowed to Thor, who smiled in return, and made my way through the crowd./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Of course I wasn't actually going to help Xiaoli, knowing that she was more trained and in far more control than I. Instead I looked for a place in the room that was the least crowded, and found a spot for myself there. When I nestled down in the vacant corner, I noticed that Thalia was standing nearby, her shoulders pressed back and her eyes lowered meekly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi," I smiled, feeling like a child on their first day of school. Making friends took practice; practice that I hadn't had for a long time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello," she replied, lifting her head. I took in her appearance while I could: her messy russet curls tucked neatly out of her face, her blue eyes that swirled and churned like the ocean, her strong shoulders set over a small frame. She seemed rather petite for a god./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So you're from Asgard?" I asked. Whatever interest she had before vanished and her shoulders drooped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vanaheim, actually," she corrected./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh," I hummed, awkwardly pausing the conversation. I listened to the dull roar of the masses around us. I sighed shortly. "Well then, I guess we're in the same boat."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We are not in a boat, that is, unless I misunderstand your language," she puzzled. I chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, you're right. But it's just an expression; it means we're in the same situation."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ah, I see," she smiled. "Then you are not Asgardian either." I shook my head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Midgardian I guess. Loki and I were married because it was best for everyone living on Midgard," I explained. Thalia's eyes lit up at the familiar hindrance. She grasped my hands, and I flinched at her tremendous grip./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So we truly are in the same boat," she reiterated my metaphor. "We are here for the good of our people!" I smiled through the ache of my hands. "But," Thalia pondered, and her hold lessened, "do you think you have come to love your husband?" I looked through the crowd towards Loki as I contemplated her question. The sight of his pointed features and wide smile pierced my heart./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know. He treats me well, but he can be pretty terrifying and narrow minded at times. But at other times, he's funny, and caring…and I just don't know." Thalia watched me attentively as I spouted off my problems. "What about you and Thor?" She blushed suddenly and released my hands to wring her own./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, Thor did frighten me at first, but I have come to love him dearly…" she reminisced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But?" I urged, knowing that it could not be so simple./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But I am sure he does not love me in return. He sees it as necessary to keep our realms prosperous, nothing more."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sure that's not true," I assured./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh but it is!" she laughed incredulously. "I have done everything I could to earn his affection, but it is simply not enough."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't believe it." I crossed my arms adamantly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is there not to believe?" she inquired perplexedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I mean, I've only been talking to you for a minute and I already like you. How could someone know you longer than that and not be head over heels for you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Head over heels? Is that another expression?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Exactly." Thalia beamed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you, but I cannot find it within myself to agree."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well then let's make a deal; if you give Thor enough time, I'll do the same with Loki. With enough patience we can report back to one another and settle everything once and for all."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds splendid," Thalia agreed, and took my hands in hers, much softer this time. "I don't know how to thank you enough-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is time for us to leave," Thor appeared suddenly from the crowd, placing a hand on Thalia's shoulder. She jumped in surprise, but quickly regained her composure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""May I have just one minute more with the queen?" she requested. Thor sent me a glance, though it seemed more like he was scanning me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I suppose so, but we should not overstay our welcome, yes?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, Thor." She turned to me and smiled. "It is a deal then. Thor and I will be residing here for a week, so may I visit you tomorrow?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please do!" I grinned. We hugged briefly, drawing strength from one another. I watched as she left, holding onto her fiancé's arm and walking with a renewed sense of purpose. Although I could not hear their words, I could see Thor chuckle at one of Thalia's remarks, and lean down to kiss the top of her head. I smiled in satisfaction at seeing the couple happy with one another./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't believe playing matchmaker was included in the contract you signed when you married me," a voice teased by my ear. I squeaked in surprise, and turned to find Loki standing behind me. I punched his arm playfully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There was no contract fool, I can do what I want," I shot back. He scoffed through a grin, setting a hand on my waist./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well you are my wife, so I think it goes without saying," he said as he leaned forward to kiss me. I pushed him back angrily. Why would he go for affection now, instead of all the weeks before?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't think you can just kiss me whenever you please," I frowned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There was no contract, I can do what I want," /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"he echoed my retort./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think it goes without saying," I repeated. He smirked, but I was far from amused. "This is not a joke, Loki. Stop using me whenever you feel like it! I refuse to make exceptions for you." I crossed my arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""When have I ever used you?" he interrogated./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Seriously?" I laughed. "You left for three months and just /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"assumed /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I could rule earth while you were gone. And when you got back from Asgard, you took advantage of me so you could have a freaking cuddle buddy. Then you just left me hanging again until I put on your mom's dress and you flipped shit and expected me to change out of it because it made you uncomfortable. And now that it's all over, you want me to kiss you? I don't think so." Loki looked appalled at my outburst./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I didn't think that I…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know you didn't, but that's what happened." My anger had fizzled out to exasperation, so I stood waiting for Loki to come up with a decent explanation./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, what is it that you want me to do?" Loki requested as a last resort. I sighed, raking a hand through my hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't care. Either treat me like your wife, or treat me like your coworker. But don't go half and half, it makes me feel like both sides are a lie." Loki took a moment to consider it. For a moment I was convinced he would be satisfied with an associate when I had finally realized I would not./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well?" I demanded. Loki stepped closer to me and wrapped my hands in his./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;""You are my wife, first and foremost," he confirmed, and leaned down to kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back./p 


	6. Section 5

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I can easily say that the next week was one of the best of my life. Loki took my word to heart, and ordered that my things be transferred to his room. My nights were spent peacefully wrapped in his arms. Whatever time I did not spend in conferences with the Asgardians, I was either spending time with Loki or updating with Thalia on our love lives. Over the course of seven days, she became my closest friend, and the confidant I had needed for years./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"On her last day on earth, we met in a private garden Loki had created as a wedding gift a year ago. Around the cool stone bench where we sat, flowers blossomed in a thousand brilliant hues, and thick, sweeping branches kept the sun from our skin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will miss you," Thalia sighed, a rose in her hands. I leaned back and tapped her foot with mine./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll miss you too," I smiled sadly and leaned on her gently. "Can you write me? Letters, I mean," I attempted to clarify. But by now she had learned to see through my idioms and metaphors./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, I think I can. But only if you swear to do the same for me." Suddenly we both felt any unspoken words from the last week, and tears teased at both our eyes. I hugged her tightly, and we gripped onto one another in sorrow and fear of the future./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let our distance not be a hindrance to our friendship," she pleaded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Never," I promised. I pulled away and stood so that I could reach a patch of happy white flowers. I plucked one from the bunch and held it out to the teary eyed goddess./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's a daisy," I informed, "however, these are special. Loki cast a spell on them so that they won't wilt. I swear that as long as you are my friend, this flower will stand tall." Thalia laughed weakly and nodded, and I tucked the bud in her hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you," she choked through her sobs. Over her shoulder, I could see Thor walking down the cobbled path. He was dressed in full travel garb, and I knew he was coming to collect her for their departure. I panicked, and reached out to hug her again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you," I whispered, holding her tightly. "Please don't leave me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too," she whimpered. She withdrew to look me in the eye. "We will see each other again. This is not goodbye." Once she finished, Thor had drawn close and took her by the arm, helping her up from the bench. I stood with them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bows were exchanged, but as the pair turned to leave, I felt an impulse that drove me to put a hand on Thor's shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""May I speak with you before you leave?" I requested. "Alone?" Thor considered me curiously, but nodded regardless and sent Thalia on her way. I smiled to her as she left, a vow that this was nothing to threaten her marriage. As soon as she was out of earshot, I turned back to the god./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you planning on making her happy?" I interrogated./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I beg your pardon?" he said baffled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""All I know is that someone like her deserves the best, and I won't tolerate it if you can't give that to her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And what would you do if she were not satisfied with me?" Thor laughed down at me. I glared at him, a fire raging in my stomach./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will personally lead every soldier my husband controls into Asgard and take Thalia from you. I would do anything for her, and I expect you to do the same." Thor's arrogant smirk was replaced by an apprehensive grimace, and words seemed to have left him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But if you love her," I added, "and you return her feelings for you, then I can assure you no trouble will ever come from earth as long as I'm alive." And with that I left the god standing among the flowers to contemplate my threat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When I was beyond Thor's sight, I ran to Loki's room and threw myself into his arms. I recounted my afternoon in the garden with Thalia, the pain I felt as she left, and the warning I had given to Thor, all through blubbery weeping. Loki laughed at the last bit of the story./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's so funny?" I glowered. Loki shrugged with a smile./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It seems a bit ironic that after all these years of trying to intimidate my brother, a single woman can send his knees knocking. And that that woman is my wife," he chuckled, and kissed my cheek. "You are quite the prize." I grinned giddily and nestled closer to my husband./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you know if they at least made it back to Asgard safely?" Loki nodded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sure of it. There's no way Thor would let anything else happen to her after the little scolding you gave him."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, whatever," I scoffed, pushing him playfully. Loki got even by holding my hands still and smattering kisses over my jaw and neck. I caught his lips deftly with my own, and wriggled from his grip so that I could tangle my hands in his hair. When we broke apart, I smirked at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hold on a minute, did you call him your brother?" I teased. Loki averted my eyes and pressed his lips together tightly. Yet however his displeasure was expressed, he didn't deny it. I pushed to my toes and kissed the edge of his mouth. He peered back at me, his eyes alight./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He is as much your brother as Frigga was your mother," I said, sweeping stray hairs from my husband's face. As I let my hand drift down the slow curve of his jaw, Loki overturned my words in his head, staring down at me tenderly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then what does that make me?" he whispered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;""You're Loki, of Asgard. You're my husband. You're my king," I swore, and kissed him once more./p 


	7. Section 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After their return from Midgard, a great celebration was held in honor of the pair. Thor was elated, welcoming the praise from all the attendants, friend or foe. But while he was reveling among the golden halls, his bride to be suffered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thalia was suffocating in the crowd, entirely unaccustomed to the grandness of the palace. Asgardians were loud, and large, and had the strength to go on feasting for days. She was unlike them, appreciating solitude rather than an entire race in one room. She reminisced of the days she spent in hollow halls and peaceful gardens with her newfound friend./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As the night went on, Thor drank more and more, quickly losing his senses. He stumbled around noisily with his little fiancée politely trailing behind him. He would dance and laugh and drink without a single glance at Thalia. But soon his drunken stupor turned him into a man that he was not./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So how are the two of you?" Fandral smiled, two or three women hanging from him. Thalia was frightened by the hungry look in their eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Splendid, my friend. She is a true gem among the dust!" Thor exclaimed, one large arm wrapping around her waist. A small squeak fell from her lips, but Thor was unaware of her shock. As he continued showering her with meaningless praises, his grip on her tightened, and he jostled her as he spoke. His rough manner caused the daisy to fall from Thalia's hair, but her alarm made her blind to it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And what do you think, princess?" Fandral turned on the struggling woman in Thor's vehement embrace. Her lips parted, happy to have finally been considered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sure she is just as pleased as I," Thor interrupted. Thalia looked up at him with disgusted disbelief./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well actually-" she countered. But she could not finish, because Thor had squeezed her waist so tightly that her breath left her. She gasped as her husband-to-be leaned down with fire behind his eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"contradict me," he warned with a growl. "Have no doubt that I will not tolerate it again." Frightened tears sprung from her eyes, and she used what little strength she had left to push out of Thor's grasp. She fled and did not look back, shoving through the crowd until she was standing freely under a fiery sky./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And even from there she ran, bolting to the stables and flinging herself atop a red chestnut mare without as much as a saddle. The pair flew over roads and fields, racing towards nowhere at all. Each breath Thalia took was like fire in her throat, and her vision was blurred with angry tears. As she rode, the sky grew dark, the light of the red sun soon replaced by the glow of the stars. But their soft shine went unnoticed by the wounded princess./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are in deep trouble, dear friend," Fandral warned as he glanced over Thor's shoulder to see Thalia breaking through the crowd. "That was not the wisest method you could have used."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I see no reason why I must tolerate her impertinence," Thor grumbled, gulping down the last of his drink. "I am her king, she should act as such.'/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fool," a feminine voice scoffed behind him. It was Sif, who had had the displeasure of watching the entire debacle from a distance. "It is not your role to be her king, nor is it hers to be your subordinate. It is essential that you first be her husband."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No matter," Thor grunted and reached for a flask of ale. Sif smacked his hand away from it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you even listening to the nonsense spouting from your lips? Do you not think it is wrong that you injured your own bride?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thalia is a resilient woman. I'm sure she was not hurt," he excused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, Thor. I think Sif may be right," Fandral cautioned with a solemn tone that shocked the prince. "The liquor has been getting to you. Could you not see her limp as she fled? You were just short of crushing the poor woman."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thor was appalled. Had he truly been that blind towards Thalia?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Follow her," Sif advised, a hand on Thor's shoulder. He nodded and stood, his mind clearing as he retraced Thalia's path. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Behind him, Sif sat at the banquet table and took a swig from the bottle Thor had left behind./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I pray Thalia can find it in her heart to forgive his recklessness," she sighed. Fandral shrugged./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Either way, would you get that thing off the floor?" Sif glanced down at where Fandral was pointing. She leaned over and plucked the trampled daisy off the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That boar, he ran right over the poor thing." Sif frowned. She cocked her head curiously as the petals slowly perked up into a neat ring and the stem straightened itself. "Where did this come from?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I wouldn't know. But you'd better give it some water or something," Fandral suggested. Sif waved down a servant and passed the blossom to them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Find a place for this to grow," she instructed, and sent them off with Iona's gift./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After her lengthy, wearisome ride from the banquet, Thalia came upon the edge of a great forest that separated the palace from the mountainous realms of Asgard. She leapt of her horse weakly and urged it to run, wishing she could free her soul from Asgard as much as she could the beast. But the mare snorted and stomped in place, refusing to leave./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If only I had someone here as loyal as you, my friend," Thalia whispered faintly as she hugged it around the neck, breathing in the scent of sweet hay on its mane. "But you cannot follow me from here." She pulled away from the animal and ventured slowly into the forest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She strayed alone through the immense trunks, leaves crunching beneath her feet. The canopy high above her head was a solid mass of golden leaves, moonlight bouncing off of them. No silvery songbirds wandered after the sun slipped away, but Thalia could see them by the thousands, resting in the vein-like branches of the forest. Everything seemed to make its own light in the dark, a mystery she had yet to solve about Asgard./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thalia's wanderings led her deeper into the forest, until eventually the stars could not be seen through the dense treetops. She stumbled for what seemed like hours past the green giants that sprouted from the rocky earth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"By then her tears had dried, but her heart still ached as she made her path through the trees. Thalia thought of her home in Vanaheim: the warm summers and wet winters, the quiet smiles of her family and her people, the rolling hills covered in trees and flowers. Here in this golden forest was the closest she would ever be to her home again. She sighed wearily as she leaned against the smooth bark of a nearby tree./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As she combed a hand through her plaited hair, she realized that the gift from Iona was no longer tucked behind her ear. She dropped to the ground, searching frantically for the daisy. But the earth was bare, and her hope of recovering the flower was diminishing rapidly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""…ahlia…" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"a voice called distantly. The goddess stood, alarmed by the sound./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thalia!" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"the voice was drawing closer. Thalia recognized it as her fiancé. Thor had followed her! She glanced at her surroundings, but could not find her daisy or her bearings. She began sprinting in the opposite direction despite the loss of her token from Midgard, her haste making her clumsy and loud. It took little effort for Thor to find her through the foliage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please!" he cried. "I need to speak with you!" His pleas only made her more fearful, and she darted quicker over the dark earth. Low hanging branches ripped at her hair and gown, letting her curls fly around her face. She flew like a ghost, barely slipping around trees and bulging roots. But her stride could never match the god's, and Thor was soon able to grab her wrist./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let me go, you oaf!" she ordered, trying desperately to yank her hand away from his. Her hateful words surprised Thor enough that he complied with her demands. She dashed off immediately. Almost as soon as she began her second sprint away from Thor, her sandal caught on a fallen branch, and she collapsed to the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thor rushed to her side, carefully gathering her in his arms. She shrunk as far away from him as she could, but his embrace enveloped her completely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You hurt me," she whispered, terrified of his strength. Surely he was still drunk; he could just as easily harm her now as he did at the palace./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know," Thor replied, his voice sounding broken and miserable, "and I am despondent because of it." He set her down softly, as if he were handling a figure made of glass. "I wanted to at least apologize." Thalia looked sadly at him, before backing up and continuing through the forest. Thor trotted up next to her and matched her pace./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They walked until the forest opened up to a grove of violets, the petals glowing among the golden leaves. Thalia thought of her own flower, and the feelings for Thor she had confessed to Iona./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you not think it will happen again?" she considered after a long silence. She rubbed her arms and shivered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I made a terrible mistake. If I do not learn from my errors then I am a fool," Thor replied, glancing down at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But will it happen again?" Thalia insisted, eyes focused sharply on the horizon. Thor sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, then I swear to you I will never lay a finger on you if you wish." Thalia stopped in her tracks, and buried her face in her hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh Thor, of course I do not wish for that." Thor raised his hands to hold her, but withdrew at the last moment in fear of hurting her again. Thalia looked up from her hands, her eyes glistening with the threat of tears. Inside his chest, the prince could feel his heart ache, wanting desperately to comfort his bride./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then tell me what you wish," Thor whispered, cautiously wrapping Thalia's hands in his./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just want to be treated like your equal," she explained with shaky breath. "I am not a prize, or a slave. I am a person. And…" Tears spilled as she choked on her words. "And I don't want to seem like I am a concubine, as if I am owned by you, as if I should be afraid of you. I just want you to-" Thalia sobbed, barely able to speak anymore. "I just want you to love me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thor swept her against his body as she lost her voice in her tears. But this time, his hold on her wasn't hostile or crushing. It was warm and soft, and most of all safe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I do love you," Thor swore, kissing her hair. Thalia lifted her face to his, and before she could think, she was kissing him. The couple held onto one another, drinking up every touch of the other. When they separated, both breathless, Thalia was smiling through the last of her tears. Thor wiped them away with his thumbs, his large hands framing Thalia's small face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He kissed her again, his lips barely brushing hers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Should we go back to the palace?" Thalia breathed against his lips. Thor shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I see no need to. I am content with you here." Thalia laughed and broke away from his embrace, wiping away the last of her sadness./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, please. We both know you want a drink," Thalia teased, stepping away from the prince./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can assure you I do not," Thor assured, following her with a grin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well then I do. So I say we go back so I can properly celebrate."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You think you can bear Asgardian ale?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;""I do." Thor laughed, and Thalia smiled genuinely. She held her hand out to her fiancé, and he took it gratefully. Together they wandered back through the forest, taking their time so that they were both satisfied./p 


	8. Section 7

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thalia;/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I can't lie, it's been torture without you. It's crazy how in one week you seem to completely readjust to your company, but it takes forever to get used to the way it was before. Every day I see something and think 'hey, I bet Thalia would find that hilarious!' but you're not here./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Your last letter cracked me up (that means I thought it was funny). I can't believe the kind of stuff you always get away with when you're about to be married to a prince. I mean, having the banquet be moved to a whole other room just to mess with Volstagg? Genius! I bet that whale of a man was sobbing like little girl. But hey, it's not like I wouldn't do the same!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm thrilled to hear that you've finally been able to set things straight with Thor, it's about time he realized what kind of score he's landed. Do me a favor and make sure he tells you he loves you every day./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Life has been pretty slow here, since there's more and more acceptance by the people as time goes by. There's virtually no work for me to do, so I've started trying out different hobbies to find out what I'm actually good at. But that hasn't been going very well either. Piano, guitar, and trumpet were a flop, I'm not very much in the way of dancing, and I've been told that my singing voice sounds like a hoarse goat (by Loki, although he swore he was only joking). My cooking can hardly be considered edible. I tried learning sewing and needlework from a servant, but by the end of the week by hands were even more full of holes than the blanket I was patching!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But if there's anything I love to do, whether I'm good at it or not, it's gardening. Loki allowed me to expand our garden, so I have about 15 square feet of bare earth to plant whatever I want. In your next letter, you've got to tell me what you want so I can get you to visit! I've already started growing melons and tomatoes, if that's tempting at all./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I've been thinking about what you said when we first met, about how you weren't from Asgard. I know I've lived in basically one place until I married Loki, so the home I have now is unbelievably different. What was your home like before your engagement?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I guess that's all I can think of right now. I can't wait for your next letter! I miss you terribly, but I hope you're well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Forever your friend, Iona/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I folded the paper into thirds and stamped it shut. After I had sent it off with the portal Loki had made especially for our letters, I walked to my wardrobe and picked out a plain dress I owned before Loki's invasion./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I slipped it on and glanced at the long mirror hung on the door. I had always loved the way the deep violet fabric sheathed my body and hid and exposed all the right spots. I felt young and spirited, and ready to do something, anything./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Loki walked into the room with a packet as thick as my thumb was long. His brows were furrowed, but he looked up at me with delight in his eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You look…different," he greeted as he sank into a chair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I hope not bad different," I laughed as I pulled the top half of my hair back into a ponytail. Loki cocked his head as he scanned my figure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Definitely not," he smirked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Loki!" I chastised as I tossed my hairbrush at him. He caught it deftly and threw it back. I caught it, but not without fumbling and nearly falling to do so. He chuckled and shook his head, turning his attention back to the work in his lap./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How long is that going to take?" I asked as I walked over to his seat and kneeled nearby it. Rows and rows of minuscule print filled each page, and my head spun with the dizzying idea of reading the entire thing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not sure, but it's nothing urgent," Loki said, sounding weary. I laid my hand over his./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then take a break. Let's go somewhere," I suggested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where would we go?" he seemed doubtful, more dedicated to his work than the idea of leaving the tower./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.3800000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, I don't know, Loki! It's New York, we could go anywhere! Where did your sense of adventure go? I thought you were the god of mischief," I accused. Loki snorted suddenly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you know of mischief?" he scorned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Enough," I shot back. "And I think that you're losing your knack for it." Loki pushed out of his chair, and I scrambled up behind him. With a wave of his hand, his uniform turned into a sleek leather jacket over a t-shirt and dark jeans. His hair was drawn into a bun at the nape of his neck. He marched out of the room, and I ran out behind him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where on earth are we going?" I demanded as he led me to an elevator, and pushed a button I had never used before. As we dropped down to the garage, Loki crossed his arms. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well?" I pushed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know. Somewhere I can get my 'knack' for mischief back." His voice was as sharp as a knife, bitter and biting. I shrunk away from him as much as I could. As the doors slid open, I looked in awe upon a row of sleek, polished cars gleaming in the dim light of the garage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are these Stark's?" I gawked. Loki nodded and picked one at random, sliding into the front seat. "You know how to drive?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So full of questions," he murmured. I wilted into the passenger seat and buckled silently. As he peeled off the palace property, I took in the scenery of the city. It was my first real time outside the tower, and I was seeing ordinary people as they were, alive and well./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If we're going out, why didn't you let me at least get my purse?" Without missing a beat, he let go of the wheel with one hand and pulled out the black handbag from beneath his jacket./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How did you-" Loki gave me a drained look, shutting me up instantly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But even more of a treat, despite his foul demeanor, was Loki's new look. The jeans made his legs seem longer and slimmer, and drew my eyes to his hips. His shoulders were broadened, his chest and stomach showing their strong edges through the t-shirt. I snuck quite a few glances at his distracting figure, but luckily he did not seem to notice my gaze./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We pulled up to a large building as the sun was setting behind the skyscrapers. Loki climbed from the car, but didn't bother to open my door. So I followed him mutely with my purse tucked under my arm. When we got to the door, Loki was let in by the door guard without a single bit of ID. I guess being king had its perks./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Inside, music pounded deafeningly and it was dim enough that I could only see faces from under 10 feet away. Bodies pressed up against each other to make up a thick wall of glistening skin and tight leather. A light across the crowd shone over a small bar, and I forgot the slighted way Loki had acted before. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the masses./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I want a drink," I told him over the music as we pushed through the mob. He smirked and put his other hand on my waist. Once we both had glasses of something strong in our hands, I hung at the edge of the crowd with Loki as we let the music seep under our skin, and the liquor flood our minds./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey there, tiger," a sickly sweet voice came from nowhere. A tall, fragile looking woman had emerged and had hooked a finger through a belt loop on Loki's pants. "Want to dance?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry," I hissed, "Am I not right here?" She pursed her lips, as if she found my bitterness amusing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, is this yours?" she jeered at me as she took a step closer, her hips almost bumping into his. I was fuming. Loki was enjoying every minute of it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well yes, actually. That is, unless you mind sharing," I mocked, put a hand on both of their hips. I sent a roguish smirk at my husband, much to his delight. The woman released her grip on Loki in disgust, and gave me a cold glare./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Whatever," she scowled. "Freak bitch." To my surprise, Loki seemed upset that she had thrown insults into the air, and watched the woman angrily as she walked away. I had to tug on the collar of his jacket to break his focus away from sending daggers her way./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Loki, babe, it doesn't matter," I soothed him by pressing kisses onto his tense cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How can you not be offended? That imp should learn to her respect her queen," he raged. I laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We're not royalty here; we're just people like the rest of them," I laughed. "Lighten up, you're just proving my point from earlier." It was clear I struck a chord with him, and he looked down at me with the spark of a challenge./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Perhaps you should be the one to learn some respect," he mocked, and took me by my free hand. He tugged me into the thick of the pulsing crowd. With a drink still in his hand, he joined the rest of the writhing dancers in swinging to the heavy beat of the song./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Loki, I can't- I don't know what to do!" I had to shout over the earsplitting noise./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just go with it, darling, lighten up!" he laughed back, but helped me anyway by guiding my hands to rest on his hips. As the music picked up, I tried my best to match Loki's pace, twisting and swaying in a way that didn't quite feel natural./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But the more I drank, and the hotter the air became, the more pliable my body seemed. Loki and I were turning into one person, melding against one another and tangling arms and legs. His hands roamed lower and lower with each song, pulling me flush against him. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, soaking in the millions of stimuli./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But after hours of dancing I was robbed of all my energy, and I had to withdraw from the rave to catch my breath. I snuck out of the multitude with Loki trailing behind me, his fingers laced with mine. Once we had reached the open air, I flopped onto a couch, and Loki gracefully placed himself beside me. He held my hands in his lap, rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well that was far from boring," I sighed goofily, resting my head on the back of the seat. Loki leaned over to pepper my exposed neck with kisses./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm flattered that you think so," he murmured over my skin. I chuckled as I wove my fingers through his long, dark hair. It had become loose after dancing so wildly, and stray hairs flowed lazily over his face and tickled my skin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Loki?" I asked, earning a low hum in response. "I'm tired. Can we go home?" He sat up straight, and I lifted my head to see why he had reacted so suddenly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You want to go home?" he looked astonished, but nonetheless pleased. "I thought I was the one losing their knack for mischief. The night has barely begun!" I shrugged wearily./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine, you've proven yourself. You're the great god of mischief, and I am so far beneath you." I waved my hands dramatically and mock bowed to him. He laughed and swept me up in a kiss./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're damn right I am," he grinned after our lips broke apart. "Now come on, let's go." He helped me to my feet, and we left the club as discreetly as we had entered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"On the drive back, I must have fallen asleep, though I don't remember it happening. What I do remember is staring out the window at the blurred lights of the city, and my hand intertwined with Loki's. I remember waking up in my bed, bundled underneath the covers, and Loki settling down next to me, enveloping me in his arms. I remember, for the first time, Loki telling me that he loved me./p 


	9. Section 8

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dearest Iona;/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I have missed you as well, this time without you has been more difficult than it was before we met. The events with Volstagg also "cracked me up", indeed he was surprised. He nearly had a fit, though when Thor explained that it was simply a joke at his expense, he congratulated me on my handiwork and promised to pay me back the favor. Thor did not like that in the slightest and made him swear no harm would come to me in the process of his revenge./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The term you use does confuse me, I do not understand what the score is. I asked Thor though he only laughed, is it another joke? You must explain in your next letter. And Thor does often express his affections for me, but your concerns and request have been duly noted, my friend. When we visit next I might ask that you remind him yourself, it seems that he takes your word quite seriously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"If it is your wish to tempt me with the delicacies of Midgard, I am not sure if I have conveyed to you my love of fresh strawberries, but it might be that those would do the trick. I am dismayed to hear about your unhappy attempts at the activities, though they all sound enticing. I too attempted sewing, though when my I showed my maids the result they were forced to ban me from any more needlework, for their own sakes more than my own, they feared that they may have been the ones to bear my stitching. As for your dancing, you must try one of the custom dances of Asgard, they are quite simple and very lovely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vanaheim is truly beautiful, it is like no other place I have ever seen. I will describe it in better detail when we meet again. Though for now I will tell you it is deeply forested and so quiet. The people are tall, slender, and unbelievably still, with a sort of grace that is so subtle, they are very unlike the Asgardians. Though I cannot claim to miss the lonesome days that are now filled with the laughter of my Asgardian companions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I think of you daily my friend and rarely an hour passes that I do not have want of your gentle company. I await your next letter and our next meeting with restlessness. Please give Loki my greetings and wish him well in my stead./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Your dearest friend, Thalia/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I rolled the parchment and sent it gingerly through the inky black of the portal. I thought over what I had written, regretting that I had not told her more. Even more than that, I was ashamed that I had not told her about losing her gift. Every day I longed to see the velvety cream petals, and could only assume that our friendship would vanish like the symbol of such./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sighed, burdened with a heavy heart, and looked out the wide window at the dreary scenery. Rain was rare in Asgard, but when it did come, it was nothing like I might have expected from a land reigned by Thor. Instead of lighting and thunder, or winds that toppled trees, it drizzled steadily for a week. It hung like a plague in the air, dousing the realm in gloom./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The strangest thing was the way it affected the citizens. Their usually bright and boisterous demeanor was crushed beneath the weight of the rain. They buried themselves deep within their halls and sent a spell of silence over the entirety of Asgard./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There was a knock at the door, making me jump in my seat. It seemed unusual for anyone to be wandering the halls at a time like this, not even a servant. I stood and quickly ran to open the door. Behind it was Thor, looking somber and grey like everyone else. But I could tell he was attempting to hide his solemnity./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good afternoon, my princess," he attempted a smile, but his eyes remained flat. It jarred me to see the strongest man I knew looking like a drowned rat. For the first time since I had arrived in Asgard, I felt capable of handling my own fate rather than leaving it in the hands of my fiancé. I smiled back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please, come in," I opened the door further, and he slowly made his way into the study. Despite his pride, he sank into a chair and sighed heavily, too mortal for the future king of Asgard. I sat by him, crossing my ankles and resting my hands in my lap. He turned his face to me and held out his hand over the armrest. I took it gently, cradling his calloused fist with my small hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is it you have come to visit for? Is something wrong?" I inquired tenderly, spreading his fingers and tracing swirling designs on the tanned skin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you think I would not simply wish to see my bride?" he gazed down at me. I blushed at the amorous manner in which he regarded me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would never assume such a thing," I vowed, though I may have morphed the truth slightly. "But I know that you are most often occupied this time of day. I merely find it odd that the circumstances would have changed."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My, Valhalla has not only blessed with you with beauty but with cunning." I grinned in spite of myself. Yet his flattery could not keep me diverted for long./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So there is trouble," I urged. He leaned back in his seat and allowed his gaze to drift to the wall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes." He confirmed, and my heart sunk. "I fear my neglect has made me unfit to be your husband." I snorted loudly at his confession, and burst into a fit of laughter unmatched since I had visited Midgard. Thor looked upon me with shock, and dare I say hurt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please," I choked on my giggles, straining to catch my breath. "Please, I beg your forgiveness. I never intended to offend, it's just that-" I could not finish before I chuckled again and shook my head. I almost felt guilty by the way Thor clung desperately to my words. Almost. "My dear friend, you have given me everything. What else is there that could have possibly been forgotten?" I truly thought he sounded foolish from his pronouncement, but his next move proved me wrong./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Time," he suggested. "Consideration, love. All these things and more, I have failed to provide. What sort of man does that make me? Surely not one that is deserving of you." His words washed over my mind. I found myself rendered speechless./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I…I cannot seem to find an appropriate answer. But I do not think that makes you unworthy. You have done the best you can with an arranged marriage." Thor grasped my hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But can we not make it more than that? Can we not marry for the sake of our love?" I flushed pink and smiled at the seat cushion./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would not mind it if we did," I admitted. Thor lifted my eyes to his with a gentle hand beneath my chin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then we will make it so." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, sweet and passionate. When he withdrew, he gazed upon me, his view reaching beyond my eyes and deep to my soul. But he squinted curiously after a moment, before lighting up brightly and gripping my shoulders excitedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought I should wait, but under these circumstances I cannot postpone it anymore," he grinned, standing and inviting me to my feet. "How would you like to have your wedding gift now?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh Thor, I couldn't possibly...there's no need for gifts," I reassured, though inside I was elated to hear of the surprise./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nonsense," he waved his hand dismissively and led me out of the room. I expected something small, some trinket that could be kept on a shelf. Asgardians tended to be very materialistic creatures./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Instead we went beyond the confines of brick and mortar, and traveled to the vast fields that stretched to the edge of the realm. I savored the sweet, crisp breeze and the distant smell of damp foliage. To my surprise the previously smoky sky was dyed azure and was filled with clouds like sails, voyaging overhead with speed and grace unknown to the creatures bound to the earth. I rushed ahead of my fiancé and stumbled through the thick grasses, a smile painted on my face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thalia!" Thor called, becoming much farther behind me than I had realized. I stopped long enough that he could tread closer, carefully drawing something from the cloak he had donned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When he held it out for me to take, I gasped in astonished awe. A sapling no longer than my forearm stood in his hand, its roots gathered in burlap at its base. But it was not just any bit of shrub dug from the earth; it was a tree native to Vanaheim. Already it was bearing the familiar leaves shaped like fans and beginning to show the winding grooves along its trunk./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I never imagined seeing such a sight as this ever again," I sighed in veneration as I took the tree in my hands. "How did you come upon it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There was plentiful bartering, some methods more acceptable than others. I fear I may not be able to reveal it all right away," Thor murmured, and I grinned at his indignity./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well no matter," I assured, a gentle hand on his arm. "Shall we find a place for this?" I gestured to the sprig in my palm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Actually, my dear, I have found a spot already that I believe you will delight in," he answered and led me further into the fields. As we walked, the green of the grass turned slowly into white, and I stared in wonder as it became so dense I could not see my feet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are these…" I breathed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Daisies, yes," Thor finished, picking one and tucking it behind my ear. "All progenies of Midgard, born from the one you lost." I looked over the vastness of the flowers, awestruck at the profusion of them. Their joyful petals sheathed the ground in a rolling, bubbling snowy color. It seemed like I was strolling through the tops of the clouds in the sky, and I felt weightless./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So my friend was never truly lost," I gathered, my heart soaring. "Oh Thor, I have never felt such bliss as this!" I sighed, spreading my arms out against the wind and breathing in the sweet scent of the blossoms. I could not see him, but I could feel his stature behind me, always ready to catch me if I fell, and I felt reassured./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shall we place it here then?" he suggested, and it took me a moment to understand what he was implying. Quickly I nodded and kneeled among the flowers. He joined me on the ground, making a hole for the gift. After placing it in the ground and burying it enough that it might live, I leaned my cheek against Thor's broad shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist and rested his chin on the crown of my head, and I could feel his warm breath wash over me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Crack. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thunder clapped overhead, making me jump in Thor's embrace./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you…" I looked to my fiancé. He shook his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. I may harness the power of a storm, but I cannot cause it here. Asgard is powerful enough to create its own occurrences." As he spoke, heavy beads of rain poured down, illustrating the supremacy Thor had told of. I shielded my eyes from the downpour but allowed the rest to soak me to the bone, making my dress hang heavily from my frame. In my glee, I took Thor's hands and pulled him against me. And just like that we were dancing, hovering between the glistening flowers and roiling sky. My feet barely seemed to touch the earth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thor spun me and pulled me into his arms, slowing my racing heart. He leaned down, and drew me into a kiss. Time stopped as the kiss drew on, the raindrops freezing in midair and the field tranquil until we broke apart./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sure of it now," I breathed after the kiss had faded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of?" Thor questioned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That I want nothing more than to be your wife. I belong with you." Thor's eyes lit up, and he smiled more sincerely than I had ever seen before. He kissed me again, more firmly and bursting with passion. I laughed against his lips, happy beyond compare./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When something brushed over my feet, I jerked from Thor and squealed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What in the name of the Allfather?" I cursed, looking at the ground. Standing at my feet was a thin, black beast, its fur drenched and clinging to its frail body. /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A cat?" I wondered aloud, bending down to pluck the animal from the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thalia, are you sure the creature is safe to be touched?" Thor cautioned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course I am," I scoffed and gathered it in my arms. It began mewing immediately, wriggling in my grip. Thor seemed repulsed by the show it put on. "Oh hush, foolish beast," I scolded, and the cat fell silent instantly, looking up at me with aggravated yellow eyes. I giggled at the weary expression and covered it with my cloak so that it would not become any wetter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""May I keep him?" I requested to Thor. He seemed hesitant, increasingly wary. "Thor?" I begged, widening my eyes. I could tell it was beating at him to see me so distraught. But I really wanted that cat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But Thalia, it… it's an /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"animal," /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"he tried to convince me, his voice dripping with abhorrence./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's wrong with animals?" I pouted, though I already knew what he was thinking. I was lucky that my husband to be was kind enough to not let his opinion pass his lips, although the distaste was clear by the look he gave the beast in my arms. However, the cat was giving him the exact same expression./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will it cause havoc if it's kept inside?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll make sure he won't."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know how noisy they are."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll keep him quiet, I've already proved that I can."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What if it-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thor, Please!" He sighed, giving one last doubtful glance at the cat in my arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine," he gave in, his shoulders sinking dejectedly. I laughed gratefully and kissed his cheek./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you. I promise he will bring you no trouble," I vowed. Thor nodded skeptically and put his hand on my back, leading me towards the palace to seek refuge from the storm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Blóm/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" would suit him," I pondered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't you think naming him flower is a bit undignified?" Thor translated the ancient Norse word./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not undignified; appropriate," I clarified. "I found him among them, so it is his title."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you say so," Thor chuckled. Once we reached shelter in the halls of the palace, I passed the animal off to a servant to be cleaned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If I may be so bold, I would like to ask one last thing of you," I requested as we walked back to my room. Thor nodded for me to go on. "I want Loki and Iona to attend our wedding." He looked down at me with curiosity in his eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you sure? I do not know how the people will react to him at an Asgardian celebration." I nodded, completely set on including the pair. "Then I will send an invitation, but I cannot guarantee that they will come."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""As long as they know that I welcome them," I assured. We had arrived at my door, and Thor seemed reluctant to leave me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll see you tomorrow?" he invited./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Definitely," I smiled and pushed onto my toes to kiss him before retreating to my room for the night. Before I could fall asleep, Blóm had been returned to my chamber and leapt up onto the bed, curling up on my stomach and slipping into sleep peacefully. I followed shortly after, my mind filled with flora and the distant sound of thunder./span/p 


	10. Section 9

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With all the grace I could muster I strode through the halls, forcing myself to walk with tiny delicate steps, so that the tall muscular guard Loki had sent for me had to slow his stride and match mine. 'If Loki can make me wait, then I can make him wait as well,' I resolved, gazing carelessly at my guide./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It had become habit recently for my husband to become swept up in his work, and put me to the side if something else came up. I figured if he didn't mind putting me down as second priority, he should have no problem when I did the same to him. And it wasn't that i wished to harm him, I only wanted him to show him how it felt. Childish? Probably. Effective? Hopefully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My queen, the king requested your presence as soon as possible," he claimed urgently, as if that thought might convince me to quicken my pace./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I smiled sweetly in response, but committed myself to the same easy stroll as before. "Excuse me, sir, but I've never been in this part of the building, are we /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"not /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"going to the conference room?" I questioned, careful to keep my voice smooth and gentle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, ma'am, the king requested you in his library, it's just down that hallway there, first door on your left, miss." He grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you," I attempted the same confident smile as before, but it felt too much a lie and fell too soon./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My pleasure, my lady," the man assured me and pointed one last time down the hall, "First door on your left." He reminded me before bowing and taking his leave./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I took my time inspecting the hall as I walked; it was grander than most parts of the building where I resided. There were great cherry wood doors and oaken floors which appeared recently polished. Chandeliers loomed high above me and shed a clean white glow onto the hall. Suddenly I felt guilty for prolonging the trip. 'I could admire this hall for hours,' I decided gazing adoringly at a painting that hung between two of the massive doors./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you get lost?" a voice questioned, inches from my ear./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I gasped a curse and pushed away from him. Loki caught my wrist before I could fall and pulled me upright. He cocked his head to the side and repeated the question more pointedly, "Did you get lost?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No." I furrowed my brows, and tore my hand from his grasp./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Well…you're late." Loki said sternly. "Follow me, I'm almost done with my work and I have something I need to ask of you." He nodded to himself, and directed me towards the door my guide had labeled as the library. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He hadn't lied, countless wooden shelves were lined up in tidy rows that seemed almost endless. Books upon books rested on every shelf, each individual in size and age. I breathed in deeply, savoring the delightful scents that accompanied my favorite companions. I forgot to ask for an invitation before approaching the nearest shelf, and left Loki completely abandoned in the doorway./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you like to read?" Loki quizzed as I reached out for a thick leather bound book on a shelf just out of my reach. I turned to look at him, he leaned up against the doorway, leafing through a skinny decorative hardback./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um...yeah, sorry, I just had no idea that this was here, it's amazing!" I beamed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're welcome to borrow any books that may interest you, as long as you return them to their place when you are finished with them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I nodded enthusiastically at him and directed my attention back at struggling to retrieve the volume that had drawn my eye before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Without a word Loki swept up beside me and snatched the book down with ease. He handed it to me and said, "This is an old story book from Asgard, an excellent read."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Asgard," I nodded slowly turning the book over in my hands gently, "Do you miss it there?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Truthfully, my queen, that's what I desired to speak with you about." Loki wrung his hands as if he were nervous, but he was Loki, the man, the god; he couldn't possibly have been anxious./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are…are you leaving again?" I stammered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Loki pressed his lips together and responded, "Yes," I could feel myself shrinking and my expression turning quickly from delighted to distraught. He noticed immediately and added, "And I meant to ask you if you might be willing to accompany me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Accompany you?" I questioned doubtfully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes." Loki said with a frank tone and inspected my face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""To Asgard?" I added eagerly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Indeed." Loki nodded, "My brother Thor and his bride Thalia are to have their wedding soon and we have been invited to attend. The ceremony and reception are expected to take quite some time and we will have to arrive a week before, it may be a month or so in Asgard. Would you be willing to take that sort of holiday from our precious Midgard?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I…I would. Thank you, Loki," I laughed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Excellent, Princess Thalia specifically asked that you attend, she will be pleased to know that you will be."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She did?" I quizzed, excited by the idea of seeing my closest friend again after what seemed like an eternity./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes. I am pleased as well," Loki added awkwardly. Then he said, "Thank you, Iona, for accepting the invitation, I feared I might have to attend alone."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I wouldn't want you to be lonely now would I Loki?" I said hoping he would pick up on my hint./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Loki cleared his throat, "Well, yes…I have a bit more work to do here and then I will have dinner, you're welcome to stay and have a look around my library and then join me for the meal, if that would content you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That…would be very nice," I said thoughtfully, and left him to his work./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A grin slid onto my face as I gazed at my jam-packed travel bag. Loki had asked me to pack lightly, explaining that I would be well provided for when it came to clothing and the other necessities of life, and my Midgardian attire would be out of place there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before I could check once more that I had everything I could need, a knock on my door resounded through my room. "Come in!" I said, inspecting my possessions again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good morning, are you prepared to leave?" a voice as sweet as honey inquired./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh! Loki, I wasn't expecting you to come and get me yourself…and isn't it a bit early as well?" I checked the clock on my bedside table and shook my head slowly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, of course, may I come in?" Loki questioned his eyes sweeping around the suite./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, yes, come in," I waved him inside and fretted over my belongings once again. "Is this all I need?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Truly you will need nothing, my brother and his bride promised to provide us with every comfort in Asgard," Loki explained again, folding his hands behind his back and strolling up next to me. "Could I tempt you with a gift before we leave?" Loki smirked handsomely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""For what?" I asked dubiously, looking my husband up and down./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""For you," he jested and offered me a thin parcel wrapped in pink./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Taking it gingerly, I asked, "What is it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Loki shrugged and walked over to the window as I gently pulled back the wrapping. I gasped shocked and he said calmly, "If it does not suit your tastes I will endeavor to find you a new one before we depart."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know what to say, of course I like it. It's beautiful!" I gushed, letting the packaging slip from my grasp. I allowed the golden chain to slide between my fingers and gazed in adoration at the gem enclosed in a twisted cage of the soft metal. It was an emerald as large as a quarter and cut like a drop of rain. "Could you?" I asked holding it out in one hand and lifting my hair with the other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Loki obliged quickly, and clasped the pendant around my neck so that the emerald rested just above my collar bones. "It looks lovely on you, my lady." He said coyly with a nod./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Without thinking I threw my arms around him and laughed breathlessly, "This is the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten, thank you!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span"I'm glad you like it," Loki pulled me closer into a long sweet kiss, the kind that happened so rarely and that I longed for in every moment. He pulled away and cleared his throat saying cordially, "We must leave in an hour if we are you arrive on time, my lady, I will see you then."/p 


	11. Section 10

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sun woke me my first morning in Asgard, and warmed my room so perfectly I couldn't bring myself to untangle from the silk linens, until a timid tap met my door. "Just a second!" I cried clambering out of the huge Asgardian–style bed. I scrambled to make myself, as best I could, presentable and went to the door. Forgetting my cotton pajamas completely and raked my hand through my hair./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good morning, my friend, I hope I am not disturbing you," Thalia said softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, of course not Thalia, come in," I smiled opening the door wider, so that the Vanir girl could slip into my room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She embraced me tightly, "I have missed you so much," then lead me to the terrace that hung over the city outside my room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you so much for letting me have this wonderful room, it is so gorgeous," I beamed pressing my palms on the dark oak rail./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thalia nodded, "I asked Thor that this room be reserved for you. I am pleased that you enjoy it." She paused to offer me a shy smile and then added, "I wanted to come here this morning and bring you this." She handed me a small leather purse that rested heavily in my hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I opened it curiously and saw to my astonishment a mound of golden coins contained in the little pouch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before I could fabricate an argument Thalia took my hands in hers and closed my fingers around the sack whispering, "Thor informed me that you and your husband would be taking a trip to the marketplace today, I thought you might enjoy some spending money. Please, it is a gift, from Thor and myself, to thank you for making the journey all the way here."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is all too much, really, I couldn't take this," I shook my head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thor would be greatly disappointed if I returned with this…Perhaps you can purchase some new silks that are to your liking, the markets in the city have such lovely jewels and sweets as well," she said distantly gazing out at the city that spanned for miles in every direction./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I reached out slowly and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for this Thalia, I'll be sure to bring you the best candies I can find."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would love that," she tilted her head to the side and smiled meekly. "Have you had a chance to inspect the gowns I selected for you to use until you acquire some that are more to your liking?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Gowns?" I asked uncertainly, excitement tugged at the corners of my lips as I remembered my inappropriate attire./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With a gentle nod, Thalia stepped back inside and steered me towards a giant white wardrobe at the edge of my room. "There are several lovely robes and other such wares to choose from that I had brought here for you," she said flinging the double doors open. When I peeked inside I saw she had not exaggerated./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They're incredible!" I gasped, pulling a stunning violet dress with golden stitching from the closet and laying it over my arm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""For a tour of the market that one may be a bit…dramatic," Thalia giggled, taking a different, far simpler, ensemble down from the rack. The dress was floor length and as blue as the Asgardian sky. "This one would suffice, it is exquisite…" She seemed to remember something suddenly and said, "If it is alright with you, I must ask your leave to go. Thor will be expecting me at breakfast." She carried the gown to my bed and draped it across my sheets./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, of course, thank you for everything," I walked with her to the door and guided her into the hallway as I spoke. I took her hands in mine and squeezed them warmly, "And please thank Thor as well. And tell him good morning as well."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She nodded quickly, "Enjoy your trip, and please do not forget the sweets you promised me. I will come and visit you when you return, if I may," I agreed silently to her request. Thalia flashed me a smile, swept a low curtsy and left in a swirl of silver skirts./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My next visitor came an hour later, he was dressed in handsome green and silver robes, and looked the very image of a king. "Good morning!" I grinned when I met him at my door, standing tall and regal in my borrowed gown and the necklace he had gifted me on Midgard./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, and good morning to you as well," Loki smiled mischievously, "Could I trouble you for a moment of your time?" he gazed almost adoringly at me as I stood in the doorway./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Trouble me?" I laughed, "I suppose…if you must," I sighed wistfully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, well, I thought that perhaps you might enjoy a day in the city, would you consent to join me in a trip to the markets?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I feigned shock, as if I had not yet heard of his plans for the day and stared out the window thoughtfully, "Well…I suppose that sounds nice," I smiled to myself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Excellent, oh and do you know how to ride?" Loki quizzed with a smile that suggested he knew the answer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ride what?" I asked doubtfully. He responded only with a broader grin. "A horse?" I guessed horrified, "I can't ride a horse Loki!" I cried unbelieving./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's alright, the horse I had saddled for you is the kindest I know. He was mine when I was a child." Loki claimed, his hand over his heart as if to swear it to me, which somehow made it harder for me to believe him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There is no way in hell that I am getting on a horse, any horse, mark my words…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't fret Iona, I'll ask him to be easy on you," Loki laughed leaping onto his own black stallion with a grace I couldn't seem to parallel in that moment atop my own ash gray steed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, you tell him." I grumbled through my teeth, gazing despairingly at the beautiful creature to which Loki had entrusted me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't be afraid, they know your emotions, and they don't like fear." Loki suggested, clearing his throat to hide a snicker./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Loki," I growled, "Don't even joke. This is not funny."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course not, my lady," Loki said somberly. He pulled his horse around in front of mine and kicked it into a gallop and with a high loud whistle commanded my mount to follow at the same uncomfortable pace./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Slow down!" I cried partly to my husband and partly to the horse, but if he heard me, he ignored my pleas and urged the horses faster./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We careened down the dirt path, and as I swung uncontrollably in the saddle, I couldn't help but let out a delighted giggle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"By the time we reached the city I had gained control of my body and caught up to Loki, to his surprise. "You are a fast learner," Loki smiled, offering me a hand to help me from my seat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm still angry with you." I pouted and refused his help./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He chuckled and fed a ripe red apple to his great black steed. "Are you certain you cannot forgive me just this once?" Loki grabbed the reigns of both animals and guided them onto the cobbled road./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I refused to respond and instead contented myself with gawking at the impressive architecture, "Incredible…" I murmured to myself. I led the way down the street, following the natural flow of the busy citizens of Asgard. "Does it look like it did when you were a child?" I asked shedding my angry appearance and gushing with curiosity./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't believe Asgard /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"has/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ever or /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"will/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ever change," Loki observed, his eyes wondering bleakly over our surroundings./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't you love it here? It's your home isn't it?" I quizzed still transfixed on the gorgeous scenery./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shrugged, "Midgard is my home now," and then he added, "My place is with you…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I regarded him sadly and said, "But you grew up here, it doesn't make you feel anything at all?" We approached an enormous opening between the towering structures./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Apathy." He sighed, despondent, hunching his broad shoulders into a slouch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A curious frown slipped onto my lips as I pondered what Asgard had done to my proud husband. He held my attention for only a moment before gesturing ahead and saying with as little luster as ever, "We have arrived." I was suddenly overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of a busy afternoon in the colorful marketplace. A thousand scents wafted through the air around us, they were sweetened, irresistible, and nearly suffocating. A thousand stands of different sizes and crafts lined the streets ahead for what must have been many city blocks. Before I could dash off towards the nearest stall, Loki twisted his fingers between my own and held me still. "Iona, this is not a place to get lost in."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, come on," I laughed, dragging him along behind me. I danced from stand to stand with Loki's hand grasped in my own. Before long I noticed the distant look he harbored as he avoided not only my gaze, but the eyes of all the Asgardians who crowded the street. We spent upwards of an hour selecting the most beautiful pieces of jewelry and clothing together. When the time came to pay Loki removed, from his pocket, a drawstring purse much like the one Thalia had gifted to me. I held out a hand in protest and said, "Today is on our hosts," I said rattling my own pouch in front of his eyes goofily, in an attempt to draw a smile onto his lips. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With a quiet sigh Loki slipped his hand back into his pocket and abandoned the coinage. "Is everything alright?" I asked accepting the folded garments from the vendor and observing my husband with concern./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Everything is just fine, my dove, I'm certain you will find something to your liking from the next merchant," Loki declared, resting a hand on the small of my back and guiding me towards a hut draped with silks of striking colors and patterns./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The horses reared and tugged at their reigns restlessly, Loki calmed them with gentle hands on their snouts. "What's wrong?" I examined the grey and black pair worriedly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They're not exactly fond of the crowds it seems," he responded scowling at the dust on his shoes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Maybe we should head back," I advised, placing my purchases in the saddle bags on either side of Loki's large black stallion. As thoughtfully as I could I stroked his mane and awaited his response./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They will be alright for now, we should try to enjoy the rest of our day out." Loki said attempting one of his famous half-smiles with a sort of desperation in his eyes that frightened me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Loki, if you want to go back, we can, why are you staying if it's making you so /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"uncomfortable/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"?" I probed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He laughed as if I was joking, "I'm perfectly fine. I assure you. You don't want to leave just yet do you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I guess not, but if you do I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to convince Thalia to bring me here some other time." I murmured turning back the direction we came./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Loki pulled me again, attempting to escort me in the same direction as before. He turned back to me to say, "We can partake in some of the finest Asgardian cuisine. Personally I have always enjoyed-" he stopped abruptly and plowed into a huge monster of a man with leathery tan skin and a black war axe strapped to his back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Out of my way, traitor." The man pushed him aside forcefully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Loki caught himself and turned furiously on the man who stood over a head taller and had to have weighed twice as much as him and then some. Even with the staggering size difference between the two, in the favor of the strange man, I felt no fear for Loki. A light of wrath glinted in his eyes as he said to the man, "I have no quarrel with you, move on and I will forget your insolence."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The man chuckled menacingly, "Do not think to threaten me, Loki 'NoOne'sSon'."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His remark drew a throng of onlookers who all seemed to snicker at the jest. Loki pretended not to notice his audience and smiled sardonically at him, "You are a funny man. Can you juggle as well?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This reddened the man's cheeks and neck, he had no clever retort to continue the banter and instead he swung his huge tight fist towards Loki. I could feel a constricted panicked breath in my chest and tears stinging my eyes, he was unbelievably small compared to the giant of a man. Loki dodged him easily and quick as a cat was pushing me towards my horse, "Time for you to get back to the castle," he wrapped his hands around my hips and lifted me onto the saddle. He turned back just in time to escape another stroke of the stranger's wild, livid punches./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sat rigid atop the animal and observed the scene unfolding. Tears swam in my eyes as I watched Loki dance around the man, which only served to make him angrier. The crowd was irate as well, yelling curses at both men, and some encouraging words, egging on the fight as much as they could./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As if he had just remembered the man removed his axe from his scabbard and brought it down inches from Loki, where he had stood only seconds before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are we not to have a fair fight?" Loki asked the man as he danced away from his blows again. He caught sight of me still sitting atop my horse in the masses suddenly and called, almost playfully, "Back to the castle Iona," but I could see the fear lined in his face as he regarded me quickly and returned to evading the man skillfully./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"For the first time the people took notice of me, and all turned on me at once, they yelled taunts and tugged at my gown and sandals. Many others had joined the man attacking my husband and none came to his rescue. In a sudden panic I wrapped my horse with the reins and pulled up next to Loki, pushing the crowd back long enough to offer him my hand, "Come on!" I cried tautly, my body tight and stiff as I helped Loki onto the back of my saddle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He acted quickly, wrapping his arms around me and taking the reins from my hands. We shot through an opening the people had made for fear of being trampled, with Loki's own great black stallion in our wake./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Neither of us were brave enough to speak to the other, though the one time I did turn around to inspect my husband he greeted me with a scowl that cowed me into turning back to the road ahead. The sun was high above us by the time we reached the castle, and the air was heavy with scents of an Asgardian feast well in the works. We were met at the door by a pair of servants who helped us, with cheerful smiles, down from the animal and carted both away to the stables to be cleaned and cared for./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Deliver my lady's things to her room," Loki told them, before they took their leave. He shot me a wary glance as he turned to leave, but before he could I caught his wrist./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What happened back there? Why did he attack you?" I questioned, gesturing wildly at the city below us, knowing the dispute could not have been over a small insult./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Loki lowered his voice as if defeated and sighed, "It is not your concern. You should have left when I told you to."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I furrowed my brows and glowered at him, "Did you want me to just leave you there with all those people? He could have killed you!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And yet there isn't a scratch on me. He couldn't catch me, let alone kill me," Loki said plainly, pulling away from me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We should have left when /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" said. You didn't want to stay, I know you didn't. Why did you keep insisting that we did?" I asked, when he didn't respond I pressed, "What was so important?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Think on it," he scoffed, setting off toward the castle doors. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ugh!" I screeched, followed by a torrent of curses, directed at Loki, though he couldn't hear me. Without thinking I stomped off in search of comfort./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where is Princess Thalia?" I questioned the first servant I saw./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's most like that she's in her study or dining with the Prince, my lady," he replied nervously, clenching and unclenching his fist over and over again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I pretended not to notice and thanked him more sweetly than before, attempting to mask my rage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"To my luck Thalia found me only moments later while I was roaming the halls in search of her study, "Good afternoon! You've returned so soon," she smiled at me pleasantly behind a stack of books. "I trust you had a good time?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Angry tears filled my eyes as I gazed at her. "Can we talk?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course," Thalia said hurriedly, setting her books aside on a table in the hall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I glanced around nervously at all the servants bustling through the halls with their eyes set forward. "Could we go somewhere private?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, follow me." She took my hands and led me down the hall and into a room which I could only guess was the place the servant deemed as her study. It was less grand than I had observed Asgard to be. The room had one large oak desk and three chairs, one was a great throne-like seat with an arching back, elegantly carved with inscriptions of a garden scene. The others were simple padded armchairs. The walls were lined with books and assorted knickknacks that I couldn't begin to guess the purposes of. She stopped me in front of one of the chairs and directed me to sit. She herself remained standing, clenching the frame of the high-backed armchair inspecting me anxiously. "What happened?" she asked softly, her voice fleeting./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sighed and dived into the tale, and watched Thalia's face fall as I went on./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""-and then we argued I guess and he just left…" I finished, sighing forlornly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It seems to me that you must go and speak to him," she cried, coming around the chair for the first time and kneeling before me, taking my hands in her own and gripping them tightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He won't listen," I resolved, my tone almost pleading. I searched her face for a different option./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Iona, if you feel that is true then I cannot help you. Loki is proud. He believes he did no wrong by you, so you must go to him yourself." Thalia stated./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But what if he doesn't want to see me?" I asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shook her head and her curls tumbled into her face. "Of course he wants to see you. He loves you, you are his wife." She giggled, tossing her bronze waves aside so she could look at me, "And he will see you." Thalia stood from her place before me and went to the door. "Please bring Lady Iona to her husband's room." She instructed the guard that stood beside the door to her study./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thalia, is that a good idea?" I frowned, following Thalia to the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She wrapped her arms around me and embraced me warmly, "You are upset, and I cannot take such sadness from you. You must go to him, I believe that is the only way to mend what has been broken."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I nodded slowly fixing my gazed determined ahead./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is King Loki's room, Your Majesty," Thalia's guard nodded towards a large door, the only one in the hall./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you," I smiled tensely, and watched him take his leave, heading the direction we came from only moments ago. I raised my fist to knock, but before I was able to Loki called from within, bidding me to enter. I hesitated, thinking about running back to Thalia and seeking her comforts again. 'No, you can do this.' I told myself, pushing the door open./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The room was large and bare, it reminded me to my inclination of the room Loki and I shared in our home on Midgard. I spotted my husband sprawled out on the large canopy bed, tossing a ball back and forth between his hands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He didn't seem to notice me until I closed his heavy door with an unwanted bang. "Iona." Surprise crossed his face for only a moment before it was replaced with sorrowful fatigue. "I was not expecting you," he frowned standing up and pitching the ball aside./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sighed softly before saying, "I wanted to…apologize. I shouldn't have been so upset with you, what happened must have been just as bad for you as it was for me. Or worse probably," I determined./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I should apologize as well. I was simply cross with your decision not to ride back when I told you to. You were in as much danger as I was." Loki raked a hand through his mess of black hair, looking ragged and disheveled as if our trip to the market had aged him many years./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I gazed at him despairingly, searching his face for the answers I so desperately required. "Loki, I want you to tell me why you stayed." I asked finally, stepping nearer to him, closing the gap between our bodies./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I wanted to stay for you. You were so impressed and happy and I didn't want to ruin it." Loki sighed, his shoulders hunched from the stress of his confession./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry…" I murmured, realizing that I had been truly enchanted by the market and the city and the people. "I didn't mean to be so insensitive."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Loki laughed, "Yes, well…" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Thor wanted us to join him for dinner and-," he gazed despairingly down at his clothes that had been soiled from the ride between the castle and the city. I giggled quietly and wrapped my arms around his neck./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think you look dashing, like a pirate or a…" I struggled to find another word to describe my husband's rough appearance./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A runaway prince?" Loki suggested, dancing me around the room to a tune in his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Like a King." I corrected slipping from his embrace. "And my husband," I grinned and after we shared a tender kiss, sauntered from his room. I could feel his eyes fixed on me as I left. "See you tonight," I added not looking back./span/p 


	12. Section 11

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It seems that things like weddings have a tendency to sneak up on you, don't they?" Thalia sighed, leaning back against the wall and drumming her fingers on the wood bench./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Definitely," Iona confirmed as she tightened her robe around her. The women were nestled in a bathhouse, the steam smothering their skin with its blistering kiss. Iona fanned herself with her hand as a servant splashed water over a basin of heated rocks, sending more vapor into the air. The goddess balled her hands in her lap, unaffected by the heat in comparison to her mortal companion./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Perhaps I was under the illusion that it all was some sort of ruse, a prank, to make me believe I was destined to be married. But here I am-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And it's already your wedding day," Iona finished, laying a hand on her friend's. "I know exactly how you feel."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Were you frightened?" Thalia questioned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A little bit," Iona answered honestly. "I had only met Loki maybe three times before, and I was never royalty to begin with. It was intimidating, but I never regretted it. So what are you afraid of?" Thalia laughed nervously. Iona took the goddess' trembling fists and opened them so she could hold them properly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""At this point I do not fear Thor's disapproval. We are friends; lovers if I may be so bold. But the people of Asgard are proud, and I worry that they will not accept some newcomer on the throne. What if they do not like me? Or what if they il-legitimize Thor because of me?" Her voice quavered with unease./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't think that's a possibility," Iona reassured, sounding confident and relaxed. "You were raised for this, you know what you're doing. And the people of Asgard will always revere a son of Odin, and everyone bound to him." Thalia smiled thankfully, but the fear was still in her eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If it makes any difference," Iona added, squeezing her friend's hands, "I think you'll make a great queen." It took only her faith to release Thalia from her anxious grip, and the goddess sighed deeply in sudden ease./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you," Thalia said as she hugged her friend. As they pulled apart, Iona wiped the damp hairs off of her forehead, still breathing heavily from the heat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So what's all this for, anyway?" she gestured to the sauna./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its purpose is to cleanse the body and the soul, so that both bride and groom may be joined in a state of purity," Thalia explained./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh," Iona replied, entirely unconvinced. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. "How long do we, uh, cleanse?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not much longer, my friend. After this comes an ice bath, and then we can truly begin preparing for the wedding," Thalia laughed at her comrade's impatience./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good. I feel like I'm sitting in the middle of the rainforest in August," Iona whined playfully, making a grin form on Thalia's lips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Also," she added, "it is a time for the bride's companions to advise her on marriage."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well why didn't we start with that? Man, have I got some things to tell you!" Iona crowded, cracking her knuckles. "For starters, men won't do a damn thing unless you tell them to, although I'm sure you've figured that out already…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: justify;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The god of thunder was preparing in a similar manner, unknowingly separated from his bride by a few rooms. Although Thalia did not imagine it, Thor was just as uneasy as she was. But unlike the goddess he had no consolation from friends or family. All his companions were preoccupied, leaving him alone with his apprehensions and anxieties roiling about in his head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He was startled when the door swung open with a long creak. Even stranger, it was Loki that stepped into the room. When the king of Midgard saw Thor, he raised an eyebrow but did not utter a word. Instead, he found a spot across from his brother and stretched out on the bench, his feet crossed in front of him and his arms dangling along the back of the seat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you want, Loki?" Thor groused at the sight of the Jotun's relaxed posture./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I desire only to enjoy the few days I have left in my home."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is not your home," Thor spat. Loki faked hurt, a hand placed mockingly over his heart./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I almost find offense in your words, brother. Be careful; you do not want to be known as the king who started a war before he was even crowned." Thor scoffed, but backed down marginally./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why are you here, then?" he pushed. Loki curled his toes and stretched like a cat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Iona is busy with your bride, and apparently everyone here wishes me dead. I thought I might come here until the ceremony began; I did not know I would be interrupting anything." He smirked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't fret too much. There was never much to interrupt." Thor sighed, crossing his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You seem ecstatic," Loki jested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do not mock me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just pointing it out."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well don't!" Thor roared, slamming a fist against the wall and sending quakes through the room. Loki tensed but did not show fear beyond that. He had grown too proud to show how much Thor's anger still worried him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's Thalia, isn't it?" Loki prodded, looking down. Thor pressed his lips in a thin line./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're afraid she'll leave you once she feels trapped by marriage. Just like Jane." Thor buried his face in his hands and tried to block out his brother's words. "You can't keep running away. They're not the same person, you know that. If you act unsure so will she."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How can you be certain?" Thor's voice shook as he lifted his wetted eyes to Loki. "How do you know of love and commitment?" Loki chest rose and fell as he heaved a sigh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If I have learned nothing from my own marriage then at least I have heard enough from Iona of Thalia's love for you." Thor looked hopeful. "Perhaps I have not given you enough reason to trust me, but nevertheless you should have faith in your own bride. She has no other prize to value more than your love."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you," Thor said honestly, his voice hardly above a whisper. Loki nodded sincerely. Silence mixed with the steam, filling the air with relief and among other things, discomfort from the sudden familiarity of the situation. Thor swept the hair away from his face and looked to the floor, then to the ceiling, and eventually to Loki./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A thousand memories pelted at his mind, most of turmoil and mischief fought through with his brother. He wondered what had happened to turn this man against him, what turned him into a monster that he had not been before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're close with Iona, then," Thor redirected the conversation./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Closer than we were, yes," he replied, shrugging. However, he could not help the small smile that tugged at his lips. "She is a good friend."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Simply a friend?" Thor chuckled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Among other things," Loki added. "Though she has the full capability to a complete wretch."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Loki!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you expect me to lie? She is stubborn and impatient, and she will disregard any rules I've set simply because she enjoys being contrary. It's exhausting to live with a woman with such a capricious disposition." Loki paused when he realized Thor was grinning. "You think me humorous?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am only amused by the familiarity of your words," Thor explained. "I have had numerous incidences that reflect your grievances quite well."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would not have expected such trouble from such a quiet woman."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Neither would I!" Thor laughed. "But it seems to me Thalia has gotten her way on nearly anything. She knows how to manipulate and use white lies to attain what she wants, no matter who she goes against."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well we've picked a grand bunch, haven't we?" Loki chortled. "Good luck, brother. I think you'll be needing it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you're willing," Thor requested, suddenly timid, "I'll take any advice you have to give me." The god expected his brother to mock him, or call him weak. He waited with his eyes cast downward, his breath held until his companion made the next move./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You'll need patience, of course." Thor glanced up, relieved. "But more than that you should always try to look at things with her eyes. It's easy to believe things are one way, and never even realize she thinks it another. Once you are joined, you must work as one, and to do that you must always include her." Loki rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, squinting as if he were searching for more to give./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What else…Ah yes, they like compliments, gifts are persuasive as well," he counted the specifics on his fingers. "Every time you think you're right, she'll tell you you're wrong. Don't get worked up over anything, I swear upon Valhalla it's like they feed off of it. Hold her hand as much as you can, she'll love any little display of affection you have to offer-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Iona has given you much trouble, hasn't she?" Thor grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""More than I ever dreamed of," Loki sighed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But you do love her?" Loki nodded, recalling the way Iona felt in his arms./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She is more than I will ever deserve. I can't imagine living without her." After a pause, he added, "Perhaps that is the only instruction I have truly worth giving; love her, treasure her, and the rest will follow." He pushed onto his feet, readying to leave./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait," Thor insisted. Loki faced him. "You and I know what becomes of mortals, how little time it takes for their end to come." Loki clenched his fists but kept silent. He had been avoiding the thought as much as he could. "Magic is temporary. You can only do so much with it. But the Allfather has true power, and can change the tides for good."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You think he will grant me anything?" Loki asked dubiously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think he is your greatest chance of keeping Iona by your side."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We'll see," Loki murmured. "Nevertheless, I wish you well this evening. I hope you find happiness with your bride."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Calibri; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And the same for you, Loki," Thor nodded. Both men were sincere in their blessings./span/p 


	13. Section 12

Marriage had evolved just as the culture and races using it have. At first, it seemed to be only an exchange of dowries and women, a bargain between two families to gain wealth from their children. Sometimes it was utilized to hide the mischievous mistakes made behind closed doors. Often marriage was used in royal families to create bonds and expand empires. Or perhaps, if they were lucky, a pair could marry because they loved one another.

Thor and Thalia were a couple that could not attribute their union to any one of these things alone. The reasons behind it were always changing, always growing. Thalia considered this as she faced her groom, stunned by the finality of her contract. However, regret and fear were dead last on the list of emotions beating at her insides. If anything, she was thrilled at the idea of being with Thor, of raising a family and growing old with someone she knew she loved.

The sword at her side hung heavily within its sheath, waiting to be exchanged for Thor's. The soft scrape of the steel rung through the crowded halls as the goddess drew out her blade.

"For your father, and my son, I place my welfare in your hands," she recited as she rested the sword in Thor's open hands. He mimicked her actions, gazing lovingly down at her and speaking with sincerity in his voice.

"For my family and yours, I place my trust in your hands." His rough fingertips brushed against her skin as he passed off the heirloom.

After resheathing the weapons, Thor presented the thick, engraved bands and carefully slipped one onto Thalia's delicate finger. The pair was forced to hold back their chuckles when they saw that the ring was oversized and gaudy, and looked almost like a plaything on her hand. With a gentle sweetness, and the remains of a smile on her face, Thalia fit Thor's ring in place on his strong hand.

The new king sighed deeply, suddenly uncertain of his ability to remain straight faced for his vows. He wanted to smile, to weep, to embrace his bride and never let go. But the eyes of Asgard still watched fixedly, so he breathed in shakily and began his pledges.

In the back, Iona stood close to her husband, grasping his hand as she soaked up the details of the wedding. Tears threatened to blur her view of the couple at the front, and she swiped them away quickly.

"I never thought you might be so demonstrative at an event like this," Loki teased softly into her ear. She swatted him away, her attention still held by the ceremony.

"I don't see how you aren't. Your brother is getting married," Iona shot back. Loki shrugged as Thalia began speaking. "Damn! I can't understand them!" his wife pushed onto her toes, as if seeing them clearer would allow her to translate the old Norse.

Loki squeezed her hand, his magic seeping under her skin and absorbing the words uttered by the bride. Iona's eyes widened as the words seemed to finally make sense in her head.

"Is this you?" she asked, pointing to her ear dumbly. Loki nodded and grinned at her awe. "Thank you." Iona kissed his cheek gratefully and turned her focus back to Thor and Thalia. "This seems so right, even if it wasn't in the beginning. I know they're going to be truly happy with each other."

Loki considered her insight carefully as he looked upon his brother. Even from a mile away he could see light in Thor's eyes, unlike any other in all the years he had known him, and Loki knew Iona was right.

With a rumbling voice akin to thunder, Thor spoke.

"By the power of Odin, Allfather, mayst thou love me.

As the sun follows its course, mayst thou follow me.

As light to the eye, as bread to the hungry, as joy to the heart,

May thy presence be with me,

Oh one that I love, `til death comes to part us asunder."

Thalia smiled and flung her arms around Thor's neck, pulling him into a long, passionate kiss. The crowds erupted into cheers, jumping and shouting praises loud enough to be heard across the nine realms.

The couple broke apart, grins plastered on their faces. With arms wrapped around each other, they waved jovially to the masses, earning even more hoots and hollers. Hand in hand they descended from the stage, and from the opposite side of the hall Iona rushed forward to meet them.

The couples met halfway, the women separating from their husbands briefly to embrace one another.

"This is insane; you're married!" Iona shouted over the deafening rejoicing of the mob.

"I know!" was all Thalia could respond with, giggling and brushing away her loose hair. Behind them, Thor had gone to Loki. Speaking loudly enough to be heard only by the king of Midgard, Thor set a hand on his shoulder.

"The Allfather is just about as exultant as I am about the wedding," he alerted his brother. Loki glanced up at Odin, who was sitting tall in his golden throne with his chest puffed out in smug pride. "I'm sure he would be feeling generous in such a moment of splendor."

"Yes...Thank you," Loki looked back to Thor, determination in his eyes. "And I'm sorry, for everything." Thor nodded, and Loki quickly excused himself from the group. Iona seemed to mind very little, too distracted by the present to predict the future.

The women continued their mindless babbling, but Thor kept his eyes lingering on Loki as he kneeled before Odin's throne. He was relieved to see the habitually stubborn man rise to his feet at Loki's inaudible request, and lead his lost son down a hall familiar from his boyhood. Success could not be guaranteed now that Thor had lost his influence, but he prayed silently to Valhalla and the great kings of old that his father would find the same forgiveness for Loki that Thor had.

"Well you two," Iona sighed with a smile, one hand on her hip and the other on Thalia's shoulder, "I shouldn't hold you up any longer. I was promised a feast, and I'm a little tired of waiting." Thor laughed heartily at the ungracious manner of his guest.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. And may the merriment begin with me!" Thor raised his hammer, and the lightning that crackled through the hall caused a wild cry from the crowd, and everyone began surging to the banquet hall.

Thalia wrapped her arm around Thor's, and together they led their guests to the beginning of the long ceremonies of their reception. Though when she believed no one was watching her, Thalia stole nervous glances at Odin's empty throne, recalling the way his eyes had been wandering over the scene, and him smiling roguishly at his new daughter-in-law. She blushed and ruffled at the thought.

"Thor, I feel I must ask your leave to-" she began, frantically.

"Princess Thalia?" a guard bowed stiffly.

Thor answered for her, stepping between Thalia and the man in the long yellow cloak, "My wife has want of me. Speak quickly of what it is you require."

"My prince, the All-Father requests a moment alone with her majesty." He addressed Thor, but his gaze found its way to Thalia.

"Did he give you any insight as to why?" Thalia questioned frantically, wrapping her arms around Thor's bicep more tightly than before, as if she thought the great Asgardian soldier might try to steal her away from her husband.

"No, my lady, he will await you in his quarters. I shall take you there at your convenience." He responded shortly, offering her no more explanation.

Thalia gazed fearfully into Thor's eyes. "There is no need to be frightened, my dear, I'm certain my father only means to wish you well." Thor laughed, peeling her gently from his arm. He planted a chaste kiss on forehead, and nodded to the guard, "Princess Thalia will see the Allfather now," he said in her place.

The guard nodded, and offered the girl his arm to guide her down the hall, to a door behind Odin's throne. He opened it swiftly and led Thalia down a hall she had never been allowed in before. "This is King Odin's private chamber," the guard explained knocking twice, respectfully on another door near the end of the corridor.

The door swung open with surprising fury and even more shocking was the man who stormed out into the hallway. When he saw the princess, he stopped to bow slowly, "Princess."

"King Loki," Thalia returned his greeting and curtsied delicately, careful to avert her eyes from the fuming king. She did notice, much to her discomfort, that his eyes glistened with the threat of tears.

"You may come in, Princess Thalia," King Odin said his voice shrouded with annoyance, but when he saw his guest a thoughtful smile tugged at his lips.

She slid through the door and with her gaze cast down forcing herself to stand before the All-Father, "Good evening, Your Grace."

"Good evening, Thalia," The king invited his guest to sit with a small gesture at the seats in front of him.

Thalia sat and waited patiently for him to continue, folding her hands in her lap with practiced delicacy.

An awkward silence between Thalia and Odin brought the pair to a stand-off of sorts, and the princess allowed her thoughts to drift away to Thor and Iona, waiting for her in the great hall. Odin's thunderous laugh snapped Thalia back to focus, she jumped in her seat and was momentarily stunned by his behavior, "Your Grace?"

"This day is most pleasing to me. It has been many years since I have seen my son so jubilant. You have brought much joy to my family and my kingdom, Princess." The king spoke in what may have been his softest tones, the way he might have spoken to Thor and Loki when they were children.

Thalia's faces relaxed into a timid smile, "Asgard has given me many things I never had in Vanaheim."

Odin nodded thoughtfully and stroked his snowy beard, "Your father warned me that you would cause much strife in my household, and as of yet you have done quite the opposite…"

A pink flush crept up Thalia's neck and onto her cheeks, her father's harsh observations, she attempted to stammer a response, but at the last second she thought it better to simply say nothing.

The king chuckled outwardly and shook his head at the girl's embarrassment. "Your father has many views of you that I deem incorrect." He paused to look at her, his gazed reminded her of Afi briefly, before he said, "I wish to give you something, a gift, anything you wish for I shall grant."

"Your Grace, though that is very kind and generous, I'm certain I can't accept such a thing," Thalia argued, holding out her hands as if he had raised a fist to her.

"Ah but you must, I will not retract my offer." Odin shook his head, determined, his mind already made up about the matter.

"Of course," Thalia bowed her head, defeated.

"I have decided that you may have one wish, anything you desire I will make it so." Odin declared, proudly.

Thalia's eyes grew wide with astonishment, not only had her the All-Father been pleased by her marriage to his son, but he also felt inclined to give her a wish. "Your Grace, that is most unnecessary, I'm already spoiled daily by you and Prince Thor. I would not want to take advantage of your kindness."

Odin waved his hand in the air symbolically brushing away her statements, "You are far from spoiled, now that you are a member of my family, there is little you will want for." Thalia wanted to explain that she already wanted for nothing, and that her life in Asgard with Thor wonderful and magical, but she knew it would be pointless to argue with the great resilient king who sat before her. "Now Thalia, it has come time for you to return to the Great Hall, I have kept you from my son for far too long."

"Thank you, my lord," Thalia said, relieved that she would be allowed to go. She stood abruptly and began saying her goodbyes.

"I expect you to have your wish by tomorrow evening." Odin told her, sternly.

"Tomorrow?" Thalia gasped, but she calmed herself and whispered, "Yes, Your Grace." She said, making her way to the door, eager to leave and collect her thoughts.


	14. Section 13

Loki watched as Thalia emerged from behind the great heavy door, she inspected him, obviously concerned that he had not moved from the hall since she entered Odin's chamber.

"King Loki, I am surprised to see you here." She claimed, forcing a warm smile on her lips, but Loki saw through her veil of joy.

"Congratulations, my lady," Loki said, realizing that this was a day of celebration for the princess, and his actions might have affected the girls good mood. But Thalia seemed only to care for the miserable king, not troubled by the possibility of a flawed wedding day.

"Thank you, I certainly hope you and dear Iona enjoyed the services," she peered around, expecting to see her friend wandering through the hall as well.

"She is with your husband," Loki explained, when Thalia's eye finally met his.

"My husband," she said curiously, "Yes, of course," Thalia smiled to herself, enchanted with thoughts of her recent marriage. Watching her reminisce caused a tight knot to form in Loki's stomach, and he was consumed again with lamenting thoughts of his own spouse. "Loki?" Thalia whispered, he realized she had been staring at him for some time and he had not acknowledged her. "Are you alright? You seem distressed."

"My father has left me in an unpleasant mood, is all, Princess, I'm quite fine." Loki flashed her a sideways smile.

Thalia let a shroud silence fall over them while they both thought on about the All-Father, a custom she had brought with her from Vanaheim. "Won't you walk with me? I'm not sure I'm quite ready to return to the celebration." She finally offered, not wanting to return to her new husband with such a heavy heart.

Without a word Loki waved for her to follow him down the hall farther, in the opposite direction from which they came.

"It appears we are in the same boat, as your wife says," Thalia quoted, matching Loki's stride.

"How so, princess?" Loki gazed down at the girl, frowning to himself.

"King Odin has us both in a fit of nerves," she laughed awkwardly, playing with a curl of her hair.

"You are correct of course, my lady," Loki felt himself smiling at her, thinking fondly of his wife and then desolately of their future together. Thor's words still rung in his ears, 'He is the greatest chance of keeping Iona by your side.'

Thalia frowned and said, "I know it may not be my place, your grace, but if you have concerns you wish to share, then know that my ears are open to you. And know that I too need a companion in this moment."

"You are truly too kind, princess, but I will not burden you with my worries," Loki responded cordially, but there was a look in her eyes that said she would find out about his troubles one way or another, no matter how he tried to hide them.

"Then perchance, may I burden you with mine?" she questioned, her eyes glued on the marble path ahead of her.

"It would be a pleasure to remove some weight from your shoulders, my lady. What troubles has my father laid at your feet?" he found himself saying. Conversation came seemingly easily with the soft-spoken goddess.

They walked together in silence for a moment before Thalia sighed quietly, "The king desires to grant me a wish, anything I would like it would seems. I have never received such a kindness before, and he refuses to retract his gift. I must have my wish by this time tomorrow."

Loki stifled a chuckle and forced himself to respond lightly, "Dear princess, please explain how this came to haunt you?"

"On my coming here, I have been given everything, things that I will _never_ deserve. This gift is one I wish I did not have to accept. It wrecks my nerves to think on this so fervently…" Thalia explained, and when she saw the look on Loki's face she frowned and added, "Your Grace, I am not of Asgard, all the material possessions they rain down on me mean nothing truly. I knew they mean well and they want to show me their kindness, but…" she trailed off and turned to Loki, searching his face.

"Do you miss Vanaheim?"

"In every moment, yes, but I love Asgard and my husband, and my new friends with all of my heart," she said quickly.

"For a certainty," Loki nodded to himself, reasoning through her explanations.

"Would you consent to share with me your worries now?" she asked, stopping to sit on a bench and rest her legs.

"King Odin has refused me the one thing I asked of him upon my coming here. I know he owes me nothing and bares no love for me, but I thought that maybe he would be lost in the joy of this day and…I assumed he might allow me this one thing," Loki gushed, the words flooding from him before he could stop them.

"What did you ask of him?" Thalia wondered, concern drifting over her face. She gestured at the open seat beside her, inviting the king to sit.

"You may not understand, my lady, but you must attempt to see through my eyes," Loki claimed. "You must think as I might," he added.

Thalia nodded her understanding and urged him to continue. "I have thought of this since the day I married Iona, but your husband has forced me to face it. Though it is my wish, I will not be able to spend the rest of my life with her. Not the way things are as of now, at the least." Loki sighed, overwhelmed, "While she grows old, I will stay young for years and years to come…" He scanned her face to assess her understanding of his dismal situation. "I asked him if he might give her the life we have, but he refused me and sent me away."

Thalia was mortified, "But why? King Odin seemed so pleasant and generous…" she was distressed by the thought of being without her closest friend forever.

Loki shrugged his broad shoulders, defeated, in response.

"With…your permission, Loki," she began tentatively, "I believe I may be able to remove both our afflictions."

"I couldn't ask such a thing of you, Princess," Loki argued, shaking his head, "The gift is yours, I will find another way."

"You must understand, Iona is my closest friend, I care for her endlessly. This is my greatest wish as much as it is yours." Thalia clarified. "Will you go to King Odin with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, Princess, thank you, so much," Loki enthused, hope for the future suddenly alight in his eyes.

Music had begun filling the hall again when Loki emerged from behind Odin's massive throne with Thalia following him closely. They spotted Thor and Iona standing together in the center of the room, as if no time had passed at all since the pair had gone to speak with the All-Father. They each had a mug in one hand and spoke amiably with one another, so absorbed in their conversation they hadn't noticed Thalia and Loki staring, with matching smiles filled with love and relief that their spouses had found some way to make nice.

"Greetings, daughter," a man said behind Thalia, the sound of his voice made her stomach turn and sent shivers down her spine, despite the sweltering heat of the room.

Thalia leapt forward, and stumbled into Loki, who caught her arm before she could hit the ground, "Princess Thalia, are you alright?" Loki helped her regain her balance.

"Yes, thank you," she whispered, her voice shaking, not wanting to accept that her fairytale evening was about to end.

"I have been here only an hour and already you've proven yourself a burden and an annoyance," her father growled, he gazed with disgust at Loki's hand still wrapped around his daughter's arm.

"Yes father. I-I apologize, King Loki," she said pulling away from him.

"Hold your tongue, you were not asked to speak," her father spat, like she had spouted some foul curse rather than begged forgiveness.

Thalia flinched, but made no attempts to explain herself. Loki was horrified by her father's display, though when he saw Thor moving toward them with urgency, attracted by the commotion, he could only feel sorry for the man.

Thor wedged himself between his new bride and her father, "Welcome." He smiled, but Thor was bitter and furious beneath it, an expression Loki had learned to read very well. "Thalia and I are so pleased you could attend tonight, though you did miss the ceremony." He was explaining as Iona joined the group.

Her father was a tall man, but aging, and in front of the heavily muscled, powerful Thor, he looked like nothing more than a bent old ermite. He must have realized this the group noted, because his demeanor changed to something much more humble in the presence of the fabled god. "I must ask you to forgive me for that, my son's tutor made the trip with us, he cannot stand to travel at length."

"Afi's here?" Thalia questioned, the words escaping her lips before she could think to stop them, and even with her husband between father and daughter Thalia felt her father's gaze, burning and hateful.

" _Hagen_ came for Prince Eirik not you, girl," The King said coldly.

"Can he talk to her like that?" Iona wondered only loud enough for Loki to hear, but her husband was as shocked as she, and Loki was certain he could not.

"I would suggest you watch your tone with Asgard's future queen, Your Grace," Thor smiled as if he was speaking affably with the man, but his words threatened action if they were not heeded.

"My daughter is nothing but a disobedient irritation, you will come to understand this soon, Prince Thor, she was the bane of my household and will be much the same in yours."

Fury burned through Thalia's companions as they listened to her father's speech, but Thalia only nodded, knowing better than to defend herself against the king's affronts.

"You're wrong." Iona proclaimed, she advanced towards him, but Loki caught her wrist before she could get too close to the now fuming king.

Before her father could retaliate Thalia spoke up, maneuvering around her seething husband. "Is my brother here?" her voice was barely audible above the roar of the crowd. The trio behind her looked in shock at her timid bravery. Her father sniffed, disguising his fear of her brigade with vexed superiority.

"Of course he is here, stupid girl; we were invited. He would not be so incompetent as you to turn it down."

"You're only half right, dear father," spoke a warm voice behind the group. The old king nearly jumped out of his skin as his treasured son made his way past Thalia. He set a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave a kind smile before returning his attention to his father with a scowl. "And I'd appreciate it greatly if you could compose yourself just once. No need to dampen the spirit of such a momentous occasion, yes?"

Thalia felt herself grin uncontrollably, for when she had left he was a helpless follower of their father's will. And now he had grown into a kingly figure, and had rendered the elder speechless, leaving him with blubbering lips and heated cheeks. She forced herself to swallow her giggles.

"I suppose you have a point Eirik," he scrambled to regain his footing in the conversation, "perhaps I will go find, um, I should make sure Hagen has not yet made a fool of us." And with that he withdrew, disappearing into the crowd with his head bowed. Thalia watched him go, almost pitying him now that her fear was banished.

"Wasn't that just grand!" crowed a voice that could only belong to Eirik. Thalia gawked as a second prince emerged from the masses and strolled up to the composed man beside her. "I don't know how in the Nine Realms you do it, but you've got me impressed!"

He jabbed at the first Eirik's chest, and slowly the illusion receded. Loki removed his hand from Thalia's shoulder politely, and nodded to the prince.

"That was you?" she murmured. Loki shrugged as Iona came up beside him and slipped her hand into his. "Thank you."

"After all the things you've done for me," Loki glanced lovingly at his wife, "it's the least I could do."

"Well I don't know what you've done, but please let me thank you for defending my sister. That old tyrant has never been good at biting his tongue," Eirik smirked as he wrapped an arm around Thalia's waist.

"I should have known it wasn't you; you've never been able to keep a straight face for that long," teased Thalia. Eirik mocked hurt with a hand over his heart.

"I'm shocked that you would say that, I've worked so hard to improve! As Hagen once said, a proper king must _always_ compose himself in a noble manner for his subjects."

"You jest, but my lessons are the only reason you have not gotten yourself banished," the tutor smiled as he appeared with a glass in his hand. Thalia gasped and flung herself into his arms. the old man laughed and attempted to wrap an arm around his former student without spilling his drink.

"How are you, my dear?" he petted Thalia's hair softly. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Has Thor been treating you well?"

"Of course Afi," she assured, pulling away and resting her hands on his shoulders. "He's been so generous and kind, and I truly believe that I've come to love him." Hagen leaned to glance skeptically over Thalia's shoulder at the Asgardian prince.

All it took was a single look from his crinkled brown eyes and Thor was filled with fear.

"Come here, boy," Hagen ordered, not unkindly. The god felt as if he had been reduced to a child, and that he was now meeting Thalia's true father. He trudged over to the man and bowed his head.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, sir," he murmured.

"And the same to you, Your Grace," Hagen returned with all due respect. "Now tell me, what do you plan your union with this woman will be like?" Thor blushed and gagged on any words that he might have had.

"Afi, please!" Thalia scolded, covering her heated cheeks with her hands.

"Oh alright, my dear. But I trust you will hold her in the highest respect, yes young man?"

"Of course!" Thor said loudly. "Uh, yes, I will." Hagen nodded, satisfied.

"Good. Oh, and young Prince?" the old man turned to his student, who gulped loudly. "I expect you'll take my lessons into higher consideration in the future-"

As Hagen continued to scold the rascal of royalty, Iona sent Loki to do what he could to calm Thor's nerves, while she went to Thalia's side.

"He seems like such a great man," she commented with the slightest of smiles.

"He is," Thalia assured, remembering the warm afternoons in the palace library alongside him.

"But as for your father-" Iona began cautiously.

"Please don't," her companion snapped, catching the queen by surprise. "I wish only that the sour memory he has left does not diminish the value of the day." Iona nodded, and wove an arm through her friend's.

"I just want you to know that we're here for you," Iona said, looking forward. "Me, Thor, and now Hagen and Eirik. All of Asgard would fight for you. Don't let one solitary man lower you to anything less than what you want to be." She glanced down at the goddess and found her in quiet tears, clinging tightly to her arm.

Silently, to not draw any attention, Iona swept the damp streaks from her face and kissed her temple.

"He makes me feel like I will never belong anywhere," she whimpered, rubbing the last of the tears from her eyes. Iona pointed to Thor.

"You belong beside him, and on the throne of Asgard. I have never been so sure of anything else in my life." She gave one last tight embrace before leading the bride to her groom, and returning to her own husband with a prayer on her lips for her friend.


	15. Section 14

Loki and Thalia went about the rest of their day with spirits high and resolutions clear.

The celebrations continued as the light of the world vanished and the stars appeared. And even beyond the night the merriment persisted, the Asgardians drinking well and laughing often. Dawn came and an even greater feast was supplied for the rampaging guests, filling them with enough vigor to last another week.

But when the second sunset came, solemnity was cast upon the new queen and old king of Midgard. They found each other among the cheering masses and slipped away from the celebration.

Once the pair had returned to Odin's chambers, both had been cursed with heavy-beating hearts and wary steps. They kneeled before the Allfather and bowed their heads, Loki a tad more hesitant to do so.

"How strange it is to see such a beloved child of mine join hands with a criminal," Odin mulled disdainfully, staring down upon them. Loki bolted to his feet, blood boiling at the insult.

"I am no criminal; I am a king! It is my birthright!"

"Your _birthright_ was to die!" Odin boomed back at him, striking Loki with his biting condemnation. "Do not speak to me of your childish fantasies, I have no use for the anger they plague me with anymore." The prodigal son dropped his eyes to the floor, but stayed on his feet despite his shame. Beside him, Thalia rose and stepped forward.

"Odin, I beg of you, put aside the past and look upon what is in front of you now." She looked to Loki briefly, a soft smile given to raise his hopes. "Your son and I long for only one thing, and our motives are nothing more than love. Surely something so pure does not deserve to be denied."

Thalia's words rang true through the hall, touching the hearts of both her companions. Odin smiled softly, finding once again the gentle power he had once seen in Frigga. He then looked to Loki, whose pride and fury was, for the first time that he had seen, masked by something more wholesome and honest. There was love in his eyes, and although guilt was the last thing Odin expected or desired to feel, it pierced the king and drew a weary sigh from his lips.

"What reason have I to bestow such a gem upon something so far beneath me?" he tested. Fire flared in Loki's stomach, and he balled his hands into fists so tightly that his nails nearly pierced his skin.

"You think she is beneath you?" Loki scoffed. "You dare believe you know someone only moments after laying your ' _all powerful'_ eye upon them? You know nothing of her! Were it not for Frigga I would claim you know nothing of love!"

"Do not taint her name, you boyish fool!" Odin raged. "Frigga treated you like you were her own son-"

" _I was her son!"_ Loki bellowed back, his control slipping. His fury had drawn out the Jotun blood, and slowly his skin was darkening and the cold spreading. Without thinking, Thalia ran to the shattering man and pulled him to face her.

"Loki please, you are greater than your pain. Rise above your hatred, at least forget if you cannot bring yourself to forgive."

"You expect me to ignore what this old tyrant has done to me?"

"But this is not about you," Thalia reminded, her voice steady. Loki shoulders dropped and the ice beneath his feet receded as anger turned to disgrace. He nodded heavily; he was ashamed that he had let her from his mind.

"For Iona," he murmured.

"For Iona," Thalia agreed, and turned to the Allfather. "Odin, I was promised one wish. I have decided; I ask that Iona to be granted the life we have. Do this for me, _father_." Odin sniffed, still unpleased.

"Please," Loki burst out in one last desperate attempt.

"And what might you do if I were to deny such a request?" the grand king asked of his lost son.

"I will die with her, no matter what you decide," Loki swore. Thalia looked back up at him in shock, then returned frantically to Odin. The Allfather pondered Loki's ardent pledge carefully, forcing the pair before him to wait in agony.

"Fine," he nodded, "I will fulfill your wish." Thalia laughed in relief and flung her arms around Loki, whose eyes were already blurring with joyful tears. "However," he added, reclaiming their attention, "Do not think my actions will not be without consequences. Does the girl know of your true origin?" Loki frowned deeply, his unhappiness answering him well enough.

"What if she is to flee when she discovers the truth? And do not try to tell me it can be avoided. There is no preventing it, it will happen no matter how much you try to stop it. Then how much will my gift be worth? No, I will not accept it. Before I can do anything, you must unveil to your wife that you are not of Asgard. If she remains after that, then bring her to me and it will be done."

Loki was appalled at the cruelty shown to him, and stormed from the room. Thalia watched him go, and tried to follow, but turned and bowed to Odin.

"Thank you, Allfather," she said to the floor.

"Please, Odin," he requested kindly in a sudden change of attitude.

"Allfather," Thalia repeated sadly, and rushed out the door. When she caught up to Loki, she walked in silence to allow him to cool down.

"What will you do?" she asked quietly after a minute had passed.

"What I must; I will tell Iona I am Jotun and pray that she does not run from me. Besides, Odin is at least right about that. I cannot go on living knowing I have lied to her every day since I met her." Thalia put a hand on his shoulder before they returned to the banquet.

"I might wish you luck, but I do not think you will need it. Iona loves you with all her heart." Loki smiled despite his pain.

"Thank you, Thalia. I do not know if I will ever be able to repay you," Loki sighed.

"You do not need to," she grinned. "Just enjoy the feast for now." She pushed through the door and submerged them in light and laughter.

It has always been in my nature to use deception in most of my endeavors, but it was just as clear that Iona was perceptive. She knew me far too well to ignore my discomfort.

We had returned to our borrowed chambers once night was set over the realm, since both of us had grown weary of the unending celebrating.

"What are thinking about?" she inquired, strolling up behind me. She rested her chin on my shoulder and wove her arms around me. I treasured the feeling of her soft hair tickling my skin while I still could.

"Nothing important, love. Go back to bed, it's late."

"Why yes, it is late, and we've got another whole week of parties ahead of us. So why are you still up?" Her hands rubbed circles over my tense shoulders, and I leaned into her touch.

"I just have some work to do for back home," I murmured.

"You promise you're not just sitting here worrying about things?" Iona insisted. I could only heave a sigh in response; I couldn't fool her even if she were deaf and blind.

"I assure you it's nothing important," I grasped her hands and turned to face her. She peered back down at me doubtfully, similar to a mother trying to convince her child to confess to pilfering from the cupboard.

"If it's not important you can tell me what's bothering you," she demanded. When I gave in with a weary nod, she slid onto my lap and snatched up my hands to fiddle with. "Alright, out with it."

"Um…you are a fan of fables, are you not?"

She nodded. "I am."

"Then you're familiar with _the Beauty and the Beast_?"

"Naturally."

"Do you think…If perhaps the beast were striking before, and showed the maiden what he truly was after she had grown fond of him, would she have still loved him?" Iona huffed and crossed her arms.

"What are you trying to say? Just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not exactly what you think what I am." She threw up her hands as she climbed off my lap.

"Loki, we've already talked about this! I know what you've done, but that doesn't mean you have to keep making those mistakes. You're a changed man-"

"No, darling," I stopped her, my heart racing. "Not _who_ I am; _what_ I am." She glared at me apprehensively, as if I might use some cheap jump scare on her.

"Like, an alien? I already knew that, I mean we're in Asgard for goodness' sake-"

"Would you stop interrupting me?" I barked, and she winced in shock, surprised but silent. "I'm not Asgardian, I'm the child of a darker realm. Have you learned yet of Jotunheim?"

"Hrímþurs," she whispered in fearful awe, "the frost-giants. You're one of them?" I nodded. She breathed out sharply and blinked curiously. With a hesitant step closer she took my hand, turning it over like she was searching for the clue to how I was disguising my heritage. "Well… how do you really look?"

I closed my eyes, and allowed the beating cold inside me to shatter the surface. My skin tingled as it darkened to its true color. When I lifted my gaze back up to my wife, her eyes were wide and she had released my hand. I could feel my pulse quickening as she squinted at me. Dismay struck my heart when I realized that it was terror flooding her eyes.

"Are you frightened?" I stood, suddenly angry with myself and trying to hide my tears. She shook her head, holding her hands out in front of her. "What then? Disgusted? Repulsed that you so foolishly married a monster?" I advanced on her, and her arms served as a shield against me as I cornered her. With surprising strength, she shoved me back and dashed away from me.

"That's not it, Loki, listen to me!"

"I am listening!"

"Christ! Look, I don't know if I'm scared! I'm a little shocked, sure, but I think that makes it harder to tell. Can't you just give me a minute to take it all in?" she cried. I huffed and clenched my icy hands into fists. Her screams had been brimming with fury and panic, and each word pierced me as it was delivered. I wished to comfort her, but knew I could not after my sudden hostility.

"Do you hate me?" I questioned. I truly expected her to confirm my greatest fear.

"Oh god, of course not!" Iona choked on tears and rushed back into my arms. "Never," she murmured into my shirt. With the strength of my relief I held her tight enough to feel the shallow rise and fall of her chest as she held her sobs at bay.

She raised her shimmering eyes to me and offered a feeble smile, then brushed a tear from my face. I hadn't even known I was crying. But I could feel the warmth of her touching spreading, melting away the ice born within me.

"You're not…" she tapered off, running a hand down my cheek. I looked down to find my skin had returned to normal.

"What? Blue?" I teased softly. She nodded, taking no notice of my jest. I sighed deeply and loosened my hold on her waist. "I don't know how it works for sure. Perhaps magic, or tainted heritage. It's a mystery I have yet to solve." Iona observed me carefully, not revealing any thought or emotion towards my justification. In fear that she felt endangered by my true self, I grasped her shoulders and bent so we were eye to eye.

"I swear to you I am no threat in either form," I assured. Her doubtful expression dissolved as she giggled and framed my face with her gentle hands. She pressed her lips to my brow sweetly before compelling me to stand upright, grinning at my hasty loss of pride.

"I believe you," she whispered. I sighed deeply, the hope that we could still be together slowly growing stronger. "But Loki, I still need an explanation for something."

"Anything, darling, just ask and I will withhold nothing from you."

"Why wait until now?" I cringed; I wanted to tell her everything but _that_.

"Forgive me darling, but I never thought it would come up while we were together. I assumed that by the time it became relevant, you might already be…"

"Dead," she realized, looking heartbroken. "Of course."

"No, please don't take it that way, I would never wish to lose you," I begged, grasping her arms. "And besides, that will all change soon!"

"How Loki? You know as well as I do that that kind of power isn't for either of us to control."

"Perhaps not, but there is one who has it. And they have already sworn to help us," he grinned. And with that Loki led Iona back through the crowded halls to Odin's chambers, ready to receive the gift he had been promised.


	16. Epilogue

Dear Thalia;

Thank you so much for your invitation and please tell the twins I miss them too, and that the drawings they made for me are beautiful, but I am concerned that I may not be able to spend any time with you and Thor, I miss my nephews so much. With Helen growing bigger and stronger every day, Loki promises we'll be able to make the trip this time. She really is a handful since she learned to walk, our home is quite a bit more lively I'll tell you that much. I can't help but worry though, that with all the crazy magic and blood in her one day I'll wake up and my baby will have grown a tail. But I must say she'd make a cute little monkey. I'll send you a picture of our little girl like you asked, but you will be able to see her in person very soon. Give Thor and the boys all my love, see you next week!

Love, Iona

With a satisfied sigh Iona sat back and dandled her baby on her knee, thinking wistfully of her family in Asgard, "You're going to love them…" she nodded, assured. Helen cooed back thoughtlessly to her mother's glee.

"Best to send the letter now, darling, we wouldn't want to surprise them," Loki informed, hovering above his wife, inspecting her loopy script. Helen giggled at the sound of her father's voice, as she always did, and reached out for him.

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" Iona questioned as she passed off the child, gazing adoringly at the bundle of soft blankets that Loki cradled in his arms.

"I think we've kept her from my brother and Thalia for far too long, don't you?" Loki asked.

The city seemed to beat with life in the dusk of the day, and the trip that had before was impossible for my tiny Princess came to an end, with nary a bump in the road. Iona stood beside me, inspecting the beautiful sweeping scenery of Asgard from the steps of the great castle we had visited innumerable times since the wedding, describing it all in the simplest terms to Helen. The child, though she couldn't comprehend any of what her mother was saying, seemed to be listening intently.

"Brother!" Thor grinned, he slapped my back in greeting. Had I not endured this crass salutation throughout my childhood, it might have caught me off guard, but I accepted it with fond familiarity.

Without thinking I laughed and embraced him, but when we pulled apart Thor frowned, "Shame on you, Loki, you would keep your lovely wife and child standing out in this cold air."

"We've only been waiting a moment, Thor," Iona assured him, coming to my rescue.

My infraction was forgotten as quickly as it had been mentioned when Thor caught sight of what Iona held in her arms. He fawned over the baby, "What a glorious child! She has the look of her mother."

"I agree," I smiled, wrapping a hand around Iona's waist, a content smile easing onto my lips. "Weren't you just saying that it's past time we visit your dear wife?"

Thor snapped his fingers at the mention of his queen and moved around us impressively light on his feet, placing his hands on our backs, "She has been fretting over your arrival since the moment she received your letter." He explained steering us gently up the stairs, helping Iona keep her balance, while still making good time.

Thalia met us at the door, with her sons on either side of her. They looked so strikingly similar the only way they could be distinguished from one another was by their paradoxical personalities. Arvid, the elder stood with his arms crossed over his chest confidently, he was poised, ready to play, fight, argue, or obey as need be. His blue eyes glistened fiercely, a trait that could only have been passed down from his father. On Thalia's other side stood a much less fierce child, he had one hand clenched tightly to his mother's skirts and in the other he gripped a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"Uncle Loki!" Arvid cheered, hurrying to the my side without a second thought.

I ruffled his hair playfully, "Have you been behaving well, Arvid?"

The boy swelled with pride and nodded, "I learned all my letters, mama says I can read to the baby."

"I think she'd love that," Iona giggled, appearing on Thor's arm beside me.

"Asil, come say hello," Thor urged, noticing that his youngest son had not yet left Thalia's side.

Asil stayed behind long enough to glance at his mother for approval before following after his twin. He only managed to open his mouth before Arvid began speaking again. "Asil's good at sums," he claimed, smiling broadly.

"Is this true Asil?" Iona interrogated, obviously impressed.

A pink flush crept up to the boy's ears as he nodded, "I could read to her too…" he murmured bashfully.

Iona nodded, and brought Helen closer to her body, shielding the child from the harsh winds of Asgard.

"Asil darling, don't you have something you would like to give your auntie?" Thalia reminded him, gingerly. Thor pulled his wife close and they both stared enchanted at their children.

"Yes mama," he brushed his chestnut curls out of his eyes and gazed up at Iona and I, he thrust the package he held towards us, as if it was on fire.

I bent to retrieve it and stayed level with him to ask, "And what might this be?"

Asil look nervously to his brother for an explanation and Arvid happily obliged, "We went to the market with mama and we wanted to get something for our cousin."

"That was very kind of you," I told them, smiling mischievously as I stood back to my full height.

"Please come in, we must get you out of this cold!" Thalia instructed, waving the party inside.

"She's a beautiful child, Iona," Thalia breathed, taking Helen into her arms with practiced delicacy.

Iona laughed warmly and watched as her husband chased the twins from wall to wall in the great sitting room with a grand, shimmering lion produced by his magic, much to their delight. Thor had joined their games and hoisted Arivd onto his shoulders as if the boy weighed nothing at all.

"I missed you, Thalia," Iona said suddenly, "And I missed this," she gestured at the boys who were too involved in their play to notice.

Her companion nodded, and with her free arm embraced Iona, "It is never the same when you are gone. But when I see this little princess it was worth the agony."

Iona swallowed the tears that had been threatening to flow since she had taken her seat next to her closest friend. She laughed instead and hugged Thalia tighter.

"Can I ask you a question?" Iona inquired when the pair broke apart.

"Of course, ask anything." Thalia nodded, gazing captivated at Helen.

"So what's it like taking care of _three_ big babies?"

Thalia tittered and tossed her head back catching the boy's attentions, but only for a moment before she covered her giggles with a quiet cough. "It is indeed a challenge," she beamed.

An afternoon meal of potatoes and soup renewed Loki's vitality after a morning of play with rambunctious Arvid and reserved Asil. "Your sons remind me of two brothers I knew once," Loki noted, munching on an apple. He walked slowly alongside his brother; they had stayed behind in the dining hall to catch up in private, but when they realized how long they had been away the men decided wordlessly to return to their wives.

"And just like us they will be great leaders, brother," Thor clapped his hand on Loki's back, knocking the wind out of him, "Asgard prospers and Midgard is finally peaceful, we must celebrate."

Loki choked out a laugh as he attempted to catch his breath, "We have much time to celebrate our successes, brother, what's your hurry?"

"There is no hurry, I'm simply rejoicing over our good fortunes," Thor chuckled, waving Loki into the room enthusiastically, but both men paused when they heard a familiar voice conversing with the twins.

"She's so pretty," Arvid proclaimed, confidently.

"And so small," Asil added.

"She is indeed," a man responded, his voice soft and fraught with affection.

"Odin?" Loki questioned, from the doorway, not daring to enter.

"Loki." the great man responded. He sat cross-legged on the floor, Helen in his arms, Asil in his lap and Arvid perched atop his shoulders.

The children took no notice of Loki's frazzled demeanor and continued chatting away with their grandfather, all their attentions focused on the baby girl.

Loki searched the room for any sign of his wife, or Thalia, he found them both seated on a balcony across from another familiar face. He approached Odin and held out his hands for his daughter, "What are you doing here?"

Odin pretended not to notice his insolence and squinted, "You would think to deprive me of my grandchildren?"

"What?" Loki questioned, baffled. Thor chuckled and moved to stand beside him. "This is no joke, Thor."

"Father!" Arvid cheered, tearing his attention from the tiny princess for the first time, he leapt off of his grandfather and into Thor's arms.

"This is a conversation best had behind closed doors, do you not concur, Loki?" Thor pressed, hugging his son tightly, forcing Loki to take note.

Loki reddened at the realization that his actions were rash and inappropriate. "Of course, brother."

However, instead of agreeing, Odin waved away the notion with his free hand, "There is nothing to discuss." He sat resolute on the carpet at his son's feet. "Be gentle with her, Asil," he added more softly to the grandson that was still perched in his lap. Asil nodded slowly, keeping to his nature by remaining silent.

Instinctively and lovingly Thor knelt down and spoke to his child, "Arvid, you must take your brother and Helen outside and tell your mother that it is much too cold on the terrace for Afi." He watched Arvid parade Asil and the baby from the room, careful not to speak until the door was shut firmly behind them. When Thor was certain the twins were distracted he turned on Loki and his father, "You two will keep your squabbling away from my sons and away from my wife, understand?" His words had the cadence of a threat rather than a question.

Loki felt compelled to nod, when again on that day, childhood memories of his protective brother surfaced.

"It does not please me to hear such ugly words from my sons." Odin claimed, as resolute as ever. He rose to his full height and towered the other pair.

Loki cocked a brow, "Your _sons_?" He pressed, unsure of if Odin knew the implications he was making. "The way I remember it you disowned me." Odin shook his head with a superior smirk like he was speaking to a small child.

"How like you to cling to the past, my boy," he said, clapping a strong hand on Loki's shoulder, but he swatted it away in disgust.

"There is no past in which you have not treated me like scum beneath your feet. The past protects me," Loki hissed. Outside, the sharp wail of his daughter rang out and pierced the tense air between the three men. The dark-haired king looked towards the sound, the paternal instinct urging him to run to it. What he failed to notice was his own father doing the same.

"I'm sure she is alright," Thor stopped his brother. "She has her family to watch over her." Odin sighed wearily as he set his eyes upon the men, forced once again to face the sins he had committed against both of his sons.

"Loki," the Allfather stepped towards him, his voice soft but sure. It reminded the Midgardian king of his boyhood, the lessons taught by the man he now despised so entirely. "I do not expect you to forgive me, but have pity on an old man. I have already lost you and your mother, do not make me lose my grandchild, too."

"I am not of your blood, and neither is my child. You have no right to see her," Loki remained resolute.

"You may not be of my flesh, but you are still my son," Odin struck down his claim again.

"How could a father be willing to send his own son to rot in prison?" Loki's voice was raised and hoarse with the turmoil in his heart. "How could you tell me that I was created for no more purpose than to die?"

"You forced his hand, Loki!" Thor suddenly stepped between his father and brother. "You committed treason against Asgard, created war among realms, and believed he would praise you for such! He had to be the king _all_ his people needed, even if it meant losing you." Thor stepped back, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. "It does not mean his love was only an act."

Loki could say nothing to his brother's claims, and instead looked to Odin. The eldest king stood tall and unwavering, but his eyes spoke for him; what Thor said was true.

"Fine," Loki raised his hands in surrender. "Do what you wish, I won't interfere with your merrimaking. As long as my daughter is spared from the same trouble the name Odinson brought onto me."

"Thank you, Loki," Thor nodded, speaking for himself and the king too proud to say so. A long creak of the doors was soon followed by the sound of laughter, and Arvid and Asil came tumbling inside. Iona and Thalia completed the parade, one bearing the baby and the other guiding a hobbling old man.

"You know," Hagen croaked, holding up a knobby but steady finger to his ear, "I may be twice as old as any of you, but I'm not deaf. What in the nine realms was all that yelling about in here?"

Thor laughed heartily and met his wife and tutor halfway, supporting him with a gentle hand. "Nothing but drolleries, my friend. I beg your forgiveness for bothering you." Iona slipped to her husband's side and passed their infant into his arms.

"Is that true?" she whispered. Loki nodded faintly, keeping his promise to Thor. It was clear she didn't believe him, but settled anyway with a quick kiss pressed to his cheek.

"Aunt Iona?" Asil tugged timidly at her skirt. She knelt down and smiled.

"Yes, darling?"

"Mama says that Helen might not be back again for a while. But I want to see her a lot, and…" he faded off, his round cheeks rosy with distraught. Iona tucked a curl behind his ear.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll make sure we visit often." He grinned to the floor, quietly beaming. He scampered back to his mother and hugged her legs tightly, burying his face into her dress. Thalia looked to him, and then back up at Iona. The pair shared a smile and a muffled chuckle.

Loki noticed the exchange, noting the joy in his wife's eyes. What sort of man would he be if he were willing to take that away from her? Glancing back at Odin, he thought of how much he could give to Helen, how much he would make her smile. He had done it before when Loki was a boy.

Loki shook his head, ashamed by his own selfishness. The past was the past, and holding grudges would change nothing. "How fairs Vanaheim?" Loki questioned, obviously trying to break the tension in the air.

"Eirik rules there now, he has grown into a fine king," Thalia smiled, pulling her child into her embrace. Loki thought of what that statement implied and assumed that he had tragically found his way to another tender subject. "Think nothing of it, Loki, my father passed peacefully, in his sleep," Thalia added quickly, attempting to ease Loki's discomfort.

"It is lucky for us then that our children have such a fine grandfather as Odin," Loki said, pointedly, directing his gaze at his father. Odin smiled gently to his prodigal son.

"Indeed it is, brother, well spoken," Thor chuckled.

"I'm getting far too old for such nonsense as this," Hagen interrupted, a knowing smile spreading across his wrinkled face. "And beside that, it is time for math lessons," he and Asil exchanged a laugh at Arvid's groans.

Hagen paraded the twins out, promising they would have plenty of time to wile away with their relatives in the years to come. The rest of the party watched them leave pensively, each pondering their own part in the futures of the nine realms. Though, to their pleasure, there was nothing they could find to distress them; Vanaheim, Asgard, and Midgard would be peaceful allies until time ended.


End file.
